


Take Me Home

by OfTheDirewolves



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Disasters in love, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous use of Taylor Swift songs, Male-Female Friendship, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDirewolves/pseuds/OfTheDirewolves
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson cheated on a game of beer pong, which Caroline Forbes has not forgotten.A year later an administrative mix-up forces Klaus and Caroline to be roommates. They both claim to hate each other, but as they say, there's a fine line between love and hate.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingstars89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingstars89/gifts).



> So apparently my KC muse really likes long fics. Hope you like this darling! I think you are fantastic!  
>  
> 
> Title comes from "Style" by Taylor Swift...It will make sense when you read it.
> 
> TW: There’s is a conversation between Klaus and Caroline that has mention of past rape.
> 
> If you click on the aesthetic it will lead you to the tumblr link <3

 

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

Caroline rolled her eyes as she heard her best friend angrily sigh for what seemed like the 10th time in the last 30 minutes. She understood her friend’s annoyance but there was nothing Caroline herself could do. 

Caroline loved Kat but sometimes she felt like slapping her. Caroline and Katherine had been roomies since the first day of college. Last semester Caroline had earned the right to move into one of the coveted university lofts. Caroline had been ecstatic mostly because it meant she could finally move out of her tiny dorm room.

The administration hadn’t let Kat move in with her. She would miss Kat but it was probably good for their friendship to stop living together. Not that she’d ever tell her that. Kat wasn’t the tidiest of roommates while Caroline was pretty much the opposite. Caroline had broken the news earlier and well Kat hadn’t taken it well — hence the tantrum.

They were hanging out in Enzo’s apartment, which was a small walk from campus. It was near the sandwich shop they liked so most of the time they ate their lunch there.

When Kat saw she wasn’t getting much of a response she left towards the kitchen and Enzo turned to Caroline.

“What crawled up her ass and died?” Enzo asked referring to Katherine’s angry face.

“She’s mad the administration won’t let us room together,” Caroline explained.

“I thought the whole point of getting the loft was that you had a choice,” Enzo wondered

“The administration lied as always,” Katherine retorted from the kitchen.

“They didn’t lie, they always said that I could make my top choices but if they found a better candidate they would give it to them because of merit. So I’m guessing that’s what happened,”

“Well we know Kat doesn’t have a lot of academic merits so it’s no surprise there,” Enzo laughed.

“Oh fuck you, St. John,” Kat said coming back to the living room with a coffee in her hand.

“So who are you getting as a roomie?” Enzo wondered

“Her name is Claudia, goes by Klaus I think? that’s what the person at the administration told me,” Caroline said playing with the pink streak in her hair.

“She’s probably some nerd dweeb,” Katherine said.

“I hope she’s hot,” Enzo said.

“Typical St John thinking with his dick.”

“Neither of you are allowed to fuck my future roomie!” Caroline exclaimed before they got any ideas.

“Why not?” Kat asked.

“Because I know how both of you are and it will most definitely make things awkward for me. The last thing I need is for the person I have to live with for the semester to hate me because my friends decided to date and ditch.”

“You make us sound so uncivilized,” Enzo said with mock hurt.

“We all know the only civilized person in this group is Bonnie,” Kat said.

“Hey, I’m civilized!” Caroline exclaimed.

“You terrify people there’s a difference,” Kat retorted.

“You terrify them too!”

“I know,” Kat said with a proud smile.

“Vin and Ivy are also civilized,” Caroline pointed out.

“And Kol’s sister!” Enzo said.

“For a moment I thought you were gonna say Kol himself,” Kat said laughing at their faces, “okay I’ll concede to Vincent and Ivy… and Freya I guess.”  

“Kol is as bad as you Kat,” Enzo said with a smile.

“It’s why I like the guy, even if he did introduce me to Freya,” Kat said and Caroline rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend.

Katherine has a tendency to flirt with anyone but she’s never actually dated any of them. Well, not what most people would call dating anyway. When Kol became a true part of their friend group that meant they were bound to cross paths with his family from time to time. Especially his older sister.

As much as Katherine would forever deny it, she was very interested in Freya Mikaelson. Especially because Freya didn’t fall for Kat’s usual tricks. Freya had a girlfriend though and that was a line Kat wouldn’t cross.

For the first time in probably forever, Kat actually became friends with someone she wanted to sleep with. It was a strange friendship as they both had strong personalities but Caroline knew it was important to Kat. Not that she’d ever admit it because she’s _Katherine Pierce_. She would never admit to caring about people.

“I see your crush hasn’t gone away,” Enzo joked.

“I don’t have a crush, I don’t do crushes,” Kat replied.

“If you say so Kat,” Caroline said with a smirk.

“So when do you meet your new roomie?” Enzo asked.

“Tomorrow is the day, which is good because that way I’ll be fully moved in before classes start,” Caroline said.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me and I’m gonna get stuck in that tiny room with someone new.”

“You could move in with Enzo,” Caroline said.

“Yeah that would be alright, Kol moved out because he and Bonnie got an apartment so his room is free,” Enzo said.

“Do I have to pay rent?” Kat wondered.

“It’s less than what you’d pay for housing and it’s a bigger space,” Enzo said.

“I guess since Caroline is abandoning me for the mystery roommate I could bless you with my presence,” Kat said but both Enzo and Caroline knew she was touched by the offer. Katherine wasn’t great at making friends with new people. It was part of why she was dreading not living with Caroline.

“Do you have any roommate rules, St. John?” Katherine asked.

“No smoking inside, your room is on you if you want it to be messy then that’s fine as long as the living room is tidy. Clean up after yourself in the kitchen and let me know if you’re going to have someone over.”

“That’s a lot fewer rules than Care had, I’ll take it.”

“Hey!” Caroline exclaimed.

“It’s a deal,” Enzo said shaking hands with Katherine.

“Are you two going to start ganging up against me now?” Caroline asked.

“We just might,” Enzo smirked at his friend who just laughed as they all went back to their food.

* * *

Klaus was tired, the flight had been long and not entirely pleasant. But he had finally arrived and was currently in his sisters’ apartment. He wasn’t going to stay here long, not only was there no space in the apartment because his sisters had another roommate but the administration had told him they would set him up with a place. 

He was extremely grateful for his good grades right now. The fact that he transferred from Oxford probably helped too. It made the transition simpler. The last thing he had wanted was to get stuck in England for a large duration of time. He’d needed to get out of there as fast as he could. Everywhere he’d gone people _had talked._

He wouldn’t have minded the notoriety if it had been about something he’d done — but no. The scandal might have been about him but he’d had no say in the matter. He stills remembers when the articles first came out _**“Scandal in the Mikaelson Name” “Socialite’s widow admits to affair” “Mikaelson Son Illegitimate”.**_

One would think that finding out that the abusive monster that made your life hell growing up was not your father would be a relief. But the truth was that Klaus Mikaelson had felt nothing. He had been happy when Mikael had died, had felt immense relief at it. But finding out his entire life had been a lie? He was unmoored.

Everything in England brought back memories, most of them terrible, so he’d needed a change of pace. Kol had suggested he join him, Freya, and Rebekah at their school in the States, and that seemed like the best suggestion he’d heard in a long time. He’d hated having to leave Henrik but he knew his brother understood.

“Is this all your stuff?” Kol asked surprised.

“It’s what I brought with me, the things I didn’t trust the movers to be able to handle,”

“I’m surprised you let them handle anything with how anal you can be,” Rebekah mentioned.

“Haha, you’re hilarious sister,” Klaus said.

“Am I wrong though?” Rebekah said with a smile.

“The truth is that I didn’t want to have to move everything twice, I didn’t know how long the administration would take to assign a room for me,”

“You could have moved in with one of us,” Kol said.

“Freya and Rebekah already have a roommate and didn’t you just move in with your girlfriend?” Klaus asked.

“I’m sure Bonnie would be fine with you crashing in our couch for a bit,” Kol said.

“It’s fine, I’ve got a room anyway.”

“How did you get a room so fast?” Freya wondered, she’d heard from Rebekah, Kol, and Katherine how difficult the process was. It had been the reason why neither of her siblings were in university housing.

“Apparently there was an unclaimed spot in one of the apartments and they claimed my grades were good enough to get it, so I said yes.”

“So you’re going to get a roommate!” Kol exclaimed.

“I guess so,” Klaus said, that was the part he wasn’t looking forward to. He hated new people. Well if you asked Kol he’d say Klaus hated people in general. But in his defense — it wasn’t his fault that people were idiots, he just didn’t have the tolerance for that.

“Please don’t kill the poor bloke, we don’t need to worry about you going to jail,” Kol joked.

“You’re so hilarious you should do stand-up comedy,” Klaus deadpanned.

“I’ll save my gifts for friends and family,” Kol replied.

“Oh lucky us,” Rebekah muttered.

“When do you meet your roommate?” Freya asked.

“Tomorrow actually.”

“Are you nervous?” Freya asked.

“I don’t get nervous Freya,” Klaus said but his sister saw past the bravado and just gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

“Kol if you’re going to eat my food you’re going to have to cook for us,” Freya said.

“Fine, only because I’m feeling charitable,” Kol remarked and like that the subject was changed from Klaus to Kol’s cooking.

Klaus could hear Rebekah and Kol bickering but he tuned them out and tried to focus on his sketchpad. Drawing always made him feel better and right now he just wanted to stop thinking about everything. Stop worrying about everything. He just hoped whoever his roommate was — that they weren’t completely odious.   

* * *

All Caroline had gotten was an email with an hour, an address and a room number. It seemed like the administration was going through the law of minimum effort. It was typical really.

She was equal parts excited and terrified to meet whoever was going to be her new roommate. She just hoped the girl wasn’t you know — _the worst._ The fine print of the apartments means you had to be happy with whoever your roommate was. There were no RA’s assigned to you, those were reserved for the regular dorms. 

Of course, you could request a change but that would probably not work out in your favor. And more than likely wouldn’t be applied until next semester anyway. So Caroline truly hoped her new roommate wasn’t completely odious. 

She would soon realize that she spoke way too soon. As once she got to the apartment she was greeted by Susie, otherwise known as the most annoying assistant in the world, and some guy that looked oddly familiar.

“Caroline! I’m so glad you made it!” Susie exclaimed.

“I’m not late, am I? The email said noon and it’s 11:45,” Caroline said.

“You’re not late, you’re punctual as always!” Susie said with fake cheer and then turned to the mystery guy, “Caroline meet Klaus, he just transferred from England.”

“What are we both doing here?” Caroline asked.

“I’m getting to that,” Susie said with a fake laugh as she kept looking back and forth between Caroline and this Klaus fellow.

“What’s going on?” Caroline asked.

“Well — you see — we have a new intern in our team, her name is Sally, she’s a wonderful girl but she’s oddly green at what we do,” Susie rambled looking more nervous by the second as she tapped on her clipboard.

“Susan focus! I really don’t care about whatever personnel issues you might have,” Caroline told her earning a snort from the blond man.

“You see that’s the thing, Sally was in charge of organizing the roommate assignments, and accidentally placed a file in the wrong pile.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Klaus asked speaking up for the first time.

“The truth is that Sally’s mishaps means you two are roommates.”

“What the hell?” Caroline said.

“Excuse me?” 

Both of them turned to look at each other and that was the moment when it clicked in Caroline’s head. She knew where she knew him from! He was that annoying brit that cheated at Kol’s party.

“Wait I thought the university wasn’t big on co-ed roommates,” Caroline said, remembering that from the rulebook.

“We have made exceptions in the past and honestly you are the best match.”

“That’s impossible, there has to be someone else,” Caroline said.

“With how close we are to the start of the semester there’s no empty rooms or anything of the sort,” Susie explained.

“How did this even happen?” he asked.

“Sally might have read your name wrong and placed you in the women’s pile?” Susie said cautiously.

“That’s bloody ridiculous.”

“Mistakes happen,” Susie muttered.

“Is there anything we can do?” Caroline asked.

“One of you could back out and try again next semester?”

 

All she got was two incredulous looks so she knew she needed to get out of there fast.

“Here are your keys, and the rules of what is and isn’t allowed are inside this folder, I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got an appointment I’ve got to get to! Toodles!” Susie said handing them both a key and giving Caroline the folder before heading off.

“Who still says Toodles?” Klaus wondered and Caroline rolled her eyes as she put the key in the door. It was a tricky lock so it didn’t open at the first attempt.

“Need some help?” Klaus said snarkily.

“I’ve got it,” Caroline said as she got the door open.

“I can see that,” He said clearly staring at her.

“Take a picture it will last longer.”

“You’re going to be fun,” Klaus remarked, at least she’s good looking.

“Yeah this isn’t happening so don’t make yourself comfortable because you’re not staying,” Caroline warned him.

“Oh really, and where am I going?”

“To hell ideally.”  
“What did I do to cause such a reaction? We’ve only just met,” Klaus asked intrigued.

“That’s not entirely true,” Caroline replied.

“You’re right, the harried assistant only gave you my first name, I’m Klaus Mikaelson,” Klaus said introducing himself, “ and you are?”

“Not interested,” Caroline said as her mind registered that this guy was probably related to Kol and Freya. _She should have known._

“If you don’t tell me your last name I’m going to have to invent one and you might not like what I come up with,” Klaus teased.

“Forbes, Caroline Forbes,” Caroline said with an all too satisfied smirk that intrigued Klaus all the more. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Forbes.”

“Wish I could say the same but as I said we’ve met,” Caroline said.

“Now you have me at a disadvantage.”

“I’ll give you a hint, I don’t like people who cheat at beer pong,” Caroline said putting the folder on the counter and sitting on one of the stools. There had to be something in the rules to protest this _right_?

Klaus was at a loss for a moment until an image popped back into his head. He had come to visit his siblings last year during one of the many holidays and Kol had invited him to a party he was throwing. Kol had disappeared 5 minutes into the party so he’d spent the night wandering around. Until he came across a beer pong table where a stunning blonde was clearly winning.

He had been slightly drunk at that point and maybe he hadn’t acted as he should have. But it had been so much fun seeing her get so riled up, especially over a variation of beer pong. That same gorgeous woman was now standing in the same room as him.

Maybe this roommate deal wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

“Tell me, sweetheart, how does one cheat at beer pong? Maybe you were just a sore loser? Ever thought of that?” Klaus said approaching her.

“Oh please, I am an extremely graceful loser, the few times I’ve actually lost,” Caroline explained, “I didn’t lose you cheated.”  
“I would never disrespect the sanctity of beer pong,” Klaus said in a slightly mocking tone.

“The ball didn’t bounce outside of your cup before it went into your cup, therefore, that was cheating.”

“I think you’re taking Stack Cup a bit too seriously,” Klaus remarked.

“Or maybe your ego couldn’t handle losing to a girl,” Caroline retorted.

“Your own ego definitely took a hit considering you still remember this after all this time,” Klaus said putting a hand over his heart. 

“You wish, I only remembered while Susie was talking, it was the arrogance that gave you away.”

“You think a simple game was arrogant? You’ve seen nothing yet Forbes.”

“You’re obnoxious and I’m going to see what I can do to get you out of my apartment,” Caroline said grabbing her keys and her bag.

“Oh darling, don’t you mean _our apartment,_ ” Klaus retorted but she just stormed off.

 

Oh yes, this semester was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

“So Bonniekins why haven’t we seen your lesser half recently?” Katherine asked.

“His brother just moved back to the States so he’s been dealing with family issues,” Bonnie explained.

“Have you met the brother? Is he cute?” Kat asked.

“I have not met him but I’ve seen photos of him. He’s good looking but Kol says he’s not much of a people person,” Bonnie said as Kat smirked, “Kat no, I know that look.”

“Not for me for Carebear, she’s been in a bit of a drought since Jesse,” Katherine said.

“And you think Kol’s mysterious brother would help? He might not be a great guy.”

“I mean if he’s anything like Kol he’ll be good looking and have an accent — who cares what he says if he knows how to use his mouth for other activities.”

“That explains so much about your dating history,”

“What did you think I went out with Mason because I liked his stories about werewolves?” Katherine said smirking.

“Speaking of terrible taste in romantic partners, where is Enzo? I thought he’d be here.”

“He went to help Caroline,” Katherine said using air quotes around the word help.

“He went to check out the new roomie didn’t he?”

“He’s quite the predictable sort,” Katherine laughed as the man in question came into the room, “speak of the devil! Did Caroline kick you out already?”

“Please tell me you didn’t subject that girl to your terrible flirting,” Bonnie joked.

 

Enzo threw himself out the couch and then started laughing to the girls' ever-growing confusion. Katherine and Bonnie looked at each other then went to sit down on either side of their friend. 

“What gives?” Bonnie asked.

“You wouldn’t believe it if I told you. I can scarcely believe it myself and I saw it!” Enzo exclaimed as he continued to laugh.

“Spill Lorenzo!” Katherine said tugging on his arm.

“I met Caroline’s new roomie.”

“So how is she?  Is Caroline going to end up killing her? Is that what caused this reaction?” Katherine remarked gesturing with her hands.

“It’s not a her,” Enzo replied and got up to go the kitchen and get a beer leaving the girls in shock.

“What??” Bonnie exclaimed as she and Kat followed him to the kitchen where he was sitting on top of the counter.

“Caroline’s roommate is devastatingly handsome blond British man, and I’m really regretting that we promised we wouldn’t fuck her roommate,” Enzo joked.

“You’re kidding!” Kat exclaimed delightedly.

“Oh I’d never kid about this and it gets better!” Enzo said.

“How?” Kat asked.

“Remember Kol’s party last year?” Enzo asked.

“Of course I do it’s when Kol and I got together,” Bonnie said.

“Yeah you abandoned us two seconds into the party and we didn’t see you till the next day,” Kat remembered.

“Anything else of note that happened at that particular party?”

“Caroline almost got in a fight with some brit over sportsmanship or something. It was literally some kind of beer pong bs. She wouldn’t shut up about it for like two days, I kept telling her she should have just fucked the cute Brit and gotten it over with,” Katherine ranted and then saw Enzo’s smirk, “no way!”

“Yes, way!”

“I’m lost,” Bonnie remarked.

“While you and Kol abandoned us for the duration of the party, Caroline found the beer pong table and you know our girl, she can be _slightly_ competitive.”

“Slightly? Remember when she made Amber cry at cheer practice?”

“That was a beautiful day. But yes exactly, well there was this cute Brit that challenged her and then they got into a few arguments during a game of .. what’s it called? The one where there are multiple people and you can crush your person’s cup?”

“Stack Cup,“ Enzo said.

“Yeah, that one. It definitely did not end well.” Kat joked.

“He’s Caroline’s new roommate?” Bonnie asked putting the pieces together.

“I’m almost 100% sure,” Enzo replied.

Before Katherine could comment they saw - or rather they heard - the woman in question ranting on the phone.

“This is an outrage, I have half a mind to send a strongly worded letter to the administration. This should not be happening. How does a mix-up of this magnitude actually go through the stages? Do you not have anyone fact-checking? I don’t need apologies I need you to fix this,” Caroline complained and then she heard the dial-tone, “that bitch literally just hung up on me.”

“In their defense, you are scary when you’re angry,” Enzo pointed out.

“It’s just preposterous Lorenzo! How is it no one noticed??” Caroline exclaimed.

“See this from the good side, you now have a very good looking roommate,” Kat said.

“Don’t start Kat, he’s an arrogant asshole.”

“He doesn’t need to talk as long as he knows how to use his hands and his mouth,” Kat replied repeating her earlier statement.

“I’m not going to sleep with my roommate,” Caroline told them.

“You’re not gonna sleep with who?” Kol said in lieu of hello as he came inside the apartment he shared with Boonie, “You’ve been in a bit of a dry spell Forbes, I say have sex with whoever it is you’re talking about.”  

“That’s what I keep saying!” Katherine as she and Kol high-fived.

“I regret introducing you so much every day,” Caroline deadpanned.

“Don’t lie Caroline, it’s unbecoming,” Kol replied.

“Leave Care alone,” Bonnie told her boyfriend as he went to sit next to her.

“But it’s so much fun,” Kol muttered.

“Yeah Kol listen to your girl,” Caroline said.

“No, but really, who we talking about,” Kol asked curiously.

“We met Caroline’s new roomie!” Enzo exclaimed as he jumped into the story of everything that happened. With interjections by Caroline of course. Then Kol asked what the roommate’s name was and couldn’t help but laugh when he found out.

 

Oh, he was going to give Nik such a hard time for this. 

* * *

The Mikaelson siblings were chilling at Freya and Rebekah’s loft when Kol came inside.

“So Nik I hear you have some news to share with us?” Kol asked as Klaus barely looked up from his drawing pad.

“What’s going on?” Rebekah asked, not wanting to feel left out.

“It’s just a mishap it’s going to get fixed,” Klaus muttered not wanting to know how his brother already knew considering it had just happened a few hours ago.

“That’s not what I heard,” Kol singsonged.

“Then maybe you got bad information did you think about that?” Klaus retorted.

“Considering I got it straight from the source I sincerely doubt that,” Kol said and that’s when Klaus stopped what he was doing to look at his younger brother.

“How?”

“Well you see a certain blonde and I have been best friends since our very first days in college. Well actually more like I annoyed her into becoming her friend and she decided I could stay,” Kol joked, although it wasn’t that far from the truth.

“Wait are you talking about Caroline? She’s the only blonde Kol is actually friends with,” Freya pointed out.

“You know her too?” Klaus wondered.

“She’s good friends with Vincent, you know our _other_ _roommate_? And like Kol said they’ve been friends for a while. She’s cool,” Freya said.

“Why have I never met this girl?” Rebekah wondered.

“You weren’t here last year you were studying abroad, hence the reason Vincent moved in?” Freya said.

“You also never come to any of my parties,” Kol pointed out.   

“That doesn’t explain how Klaus knows her, he’s been here less than I have,” Rebekah mentioned.

“Oh you see that’s the hilarious part, she’s his new roommate,” Kol told the girls.

“What? How?” Rebekah asked.

“This really is a small world,” Freya muttered.

“It was an administrative mishap,” Klaus said.

“Oh but tell them the whole story Nik,” Kol said as he lounged on the couch earning a glare from his elder brother.

“It’s inconsequential.”

“The reason behind the mix-up is that person in charge of room assignments thought Klaus came from Claudia so his submission was added to the women’s pile,” Kol said gleefully.

“Oh, that’s priceless! You know I’ve always thought you’d make a lovely woman Nik,” Rebekah retorted as her brother threw a pillow at her

“Those manners aren’t ladylike Nik, you should be ashamed,” Kol said.

“What are you going to do about the situation Nik?” Freya asked.

“Don’t worry I’ll handle it, I always do,” Klaus said, “if all else fails I can be quite persuasive.”

Kol let out a snort, and his brother looked his way.

“You don’t think I can?” Klaus asked.

“Nik, I have no doubt you can use your particular charms to do almost anything but this is **_Caroline._ ** I know that girl and **_trust me_ ** when I say she’s a force to be reckoned with. She never backs down from a fight and I’ve yet to see her lose.”

That was the most that Klaus realized that things might not be as easy as he thought. But then again his charms as Kol called them had never failed him, why would they start now?

* * *

“I’m guessing you couldn’t get the administration to bend to your whims?” Klaus asked with a smirk.

“They’re imbeciles and apparently it’s too late to make any changes so we’re stuck as we are. Unless of course, you want to move out?” Caroline said with a smile.

“Why would I move out love? This apartment is perfect for me, maybe you should be the one to move out.”

“I earned this apartment, you don’t get to transfer from wherever and just take it,” Caroline remarked.

“Oxford,” Klaus said and at her questioning look, “You asked where I transferred from.”

“I didn’t ask."

“It was implied.”

“If you say so,” Caroline said with a snort, “so what happened? Couldn’t hack it?”

Caroline didn’t want to admit it but Oxford was definitely impressive. It makes sense why he’d been on the short-list for the apartment. Of course, it would be a cold day in hell before she admitted to any of that.

“Personal issues, the place wasn’t the same and the walls felt like they were closing in on me,” Klaus admitted. Not quite sure why he admitted that out loud.

“I’ve been there,” Caroline said with a tight smile as if she was remembering something unpleasant.

“So you won’t move out and neither will I, it seems we’ve reached a stalemate. Whatever shall we do?” Klaus said quickly changing the subject.

“Here’s an idea we’ll cohabitate for the semester and we’ll reevaluate at the end. One of us will keep it and the other will have to find other lodgings,” Caroline suggested.

“That sounds like a deal, Miss Forbes,” Klaus said holding out his hand.

“Pleasure doing business with you Mikaelson,” Caroline said shaking his hand.

“I can think of other things that could bring you pleasure,” He said with a wink.

“We’re definitely establishing a douche-jar,” Caroline muttered as she headed towards the room she’d chosen.

 

A few hours later the apartment was filled with people. Caroline had called Enzo, Kat, Ivy, and Bonnie (Vincent hadn’t been able to get away from work). Klaus had called Kol, Freya, Rebekah and his friends Marcel and Lucien.

Kol made jokes at both Caroline and Klaus’ expenses, then either Freya or Bonnie would call him out and tell him to get back to work. They had put Kol in charge of the common area as he was friendly with both sides, or well that’s how Enzo put it. Freya and Ivy were helping him out. Enzo and Bonnie were helping Caroline with her things, Rebekah and Marcel were helping Klaus with his.

Lucien and Kat had found a kinship in pretending like they were working when they were actually doing nothing.

It had been a grueling few hours and they needed a break or else they’d go crazy.

“Hey Gorgeous, what if we call it a day, order pizza, and get drunk?” Enzo suggested.

“That’s fine by me, I’m bone tired I forgot how grueling moving can be,” Caroline said.

“Tell me about it,” Kat replied.

“Don’t start with me Kat, you’ve barely moved a muscle.”

“Because I am tired from my own move, you know since my roomie abandoned me for a larger apartment,” Kat remarked.

  
“I still regret nothing," Caroline responded.

‘Good, I don’t know if I could respect you if you did.”

“You two literally have the weirdest friendship,” Rebekah said.

“Years of practice,” Kat said nonchalantly.

“We’ve been friends since we were kids,” Caroline explained to those that didn’t know.

“Caroline, Kat and I met when we were what? 4 years old. At one of the boring town functions. Caroline and I met first, then we met Kat and,” Bonnie said trailing of looking at Caroline.

“We used to be the Core 4, well Core 6 if you counted the boys,” Kat said.

“What they’re trying to be diplomatic about is that the other member of our foursome was Kat’s twin sister, Elena Gilbert, my ex-girlfriend,” Caroline said.   

“Twin? There’s two of you? I can barely stomach one.” Freya retorted to which Kat responded by blowing a kiss her way.

“Caroline got Tyler, Bonnie and me in the divorce,” Kat joked.

“What no twin solidarity?” Lucien asked.

“My twin is an idiot, anyone that drops my girl here for the likes of Matt Donovan has some serious issues,” Katherine said truthfully.

“Okay let’s not air all my dirty laundry just yet,” Caroline said, “also Kat when you moved into Enzo’s place our things were already there from when we left our dorm room at the end of the semester.”

“It was still a lot of work and you know Katherine Pierce isn’t here for manual labor,” Kat remarked.

“Neither is Lucien Castle,” Lucien said.

“Just for that both of you have to pay for the pizza,” Klaus said and everyone agreed.

They ended up ordering multiple pizzas to satisfy everyone’s tastes. Then they pushed the sofa back and sat on the floor. Everyone getting to know each other. It was a weird combination of people but it actually seemed to work. Klaus and Caroline would on occasion snipe at each other. All was relatively calm until Enzo brought up the idea of a drinking game.

“So any suggestions?” Enzo asked.

“Well, we know it can’t be beer pong because Klaus would cheat,” Caroline retorted.

“Fighting words,” Lucien joked.

“It’s just Caroline being unable to admit to losing that she’d rather believe I cheated rather than admit I beat her,” Klaus said.

“You keep telling yourself that maybe one day you’ll believe it,” Caroline said.

“One of these days we’re going to have to play again so that these two can have their rematch,” Katherine said.

“Not tonight though you two can kill each other with a tiny ball another night,” Rebekah added.

“I suggest we play a game where we don’t have to move in the slightest,” Ivy said.

“That sounds like a good plan, I like that plan,” Marcel said.

“So basically I never?” Kol said.

“Or we could do two truths and a lie,” Caroline said.

“How does that work?” Freya wondered.

“It’s easy. You spin a bottle and the person it lands on is your partner for the round. You give them 2 truths and a lie. If they guess the lie you drink, if they don’t guess it, they drink,” Caroline explained.   

“That seems simple enough,” Lucien said.

“We used to play it growing up,” Bonnie told the group.

“The point is making things tricky so people have a tougher time figuring it out,” Kat said.

“Kat is particularly good at this game,” Enzo said with a shudder, remembering the first time they played as a group and how drunk he had gotten. But it was a great bonding experience.

A few moments later everyone had gotten their drinks and Freya got an empty wine bottle and they all sat in a circle. Caroline had Enzo and Bonnie and either side of her, Kol was next to Bonnie and Kat was next to Enzo. Rebekah was in between Kol and Freya, while Ivy was in between Kat and Marcel. Klaus was sitting basically in front of Caroline with Freya on one side and Lucien on the other. Lucien was next to Marcel.

“We can do a practice round for the newbies, say I spun the bottle and it landed on Caroline,” Kat said.

“Shocker,” Caroline retorted.

“Shush, well I spun the bottle so I get to go first, I haven’t had sex with any of the people in this room, I was the one that killed Mr. Lizard, I think Snickers is an overrated candy,” Katherine said smirking at her friend, after a minute Caroline smiled back.

“You didn’t kill Mr. Lizard, Elena did, you just took the fall for it,” Caroline said to the surprise of her best friend who had to take a drink.

“How long have you known?” Kat asked.

“Since forever, Elena was mortified that she’d killed Mr. Lizard and practically begged for forgiveness,” Caroline said laughing.

“I can’t believe I got grounded for nothing,” Kat said.

“Someone please tell me Mr. Lizard wasn’t an actual animal,” Ivy said.

“It was Caroline’s plush dinosaur,” Bonnie explained as if that told the whole story.

“When I was younger I wanted a lizard as a pet, mom said no because she worked a lot and no one would be able to take care of it. For my birthday my mom got me this adorable green Triceratops plush, she explained that she had gone to multiple stores and hadn’t found a good lizard plushie so she’d gotten me the dino. I called it Mr. Lizard,” Caroline explained.

“Then Elena accidentally killed him when we were like 14,” Katherine said.

“Yeah but Grams brought him back to life so it was all good,” Caroline said as she fist-bumped Bonnie, “I’m not the best at arithmetic, I made out with your brother and I’m a big fan of Twix.”

“You never made out with Jeremy, that was Bonnie,” Kat said and Caroline took a drink.

“That’s how the game is played,” Caroline said.

And then the game truly started. Freya had revealed that she’d once drunkenly made out with Lucien to Klaus’ horror, Enzo won against Rebekah by revealing that he’d once spent a week with bright pink nails. Kol’s lie was the time got sick after a roller coaster (the truth was that he chickened out at the last moment). Marcel was actually from New Orleans rather than Atlanta. Ivy once scammed a racist lady with a story about a haunted building and a protection amulet.

Bonnie beat Lucien by deducing that his ring was fake. Rebekah admitted to listening to the Jonas Brothers from time to time. Then the bottle had landed on Klaus and Caroline.

“I wanted to be sheriff growing up, I still have Mr. Lizard, I haven’t completely forgiven my father,” Caroline said.

“As stunning as you’d look with handcuffs, I sincerely doubt any part of you ever wanted to be a cop,” Klaus answered as Caroline drank. Caroline ignored the dig about the handcuffs, she was oddly surprised that he'd gotten it right. After all, he barely knew her. She had a lot of respect for her mother’s job but it was always the last thing she would have wanted for herself. Not to mention the job was the reason her mother had missed some of her events growing up. Caroline was allowed to be a little bitter about it.

“I always wanted to be an artist, I hated my stepfather, I despise Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream,” Klaus stated revealing something personal just as she had.

“No one hates Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, your taste is not that atrocious,” She said with a smirk as he drank.

“I think we should call it a night because I am two seconds away from falling asleep,” Rebekah muttered.

“No one should be driving though,” Caroline reminded them.

“Vincent is picking me up, does anyone want a ride?” Ivy asked because as Caroline inferred, no one was in any condition to drive.

“We should go because he is our roomie,” Freya pointed out as Rebekah nodded and they said their goodbyes.

“Bon and I can share an uber with Enzo and Kat,” Kol suggested.

“Call me when you get to your apartments,” Caroline said.

“Always,” Bonnie replied as they also made their goodbyes.

“I can drop Lucien at his dorm and then take an uber to my apartment,” Marcel said, knowing he would be doing the heavy lifting as he wasn’t as drunk as his friend.

They left the room and then there were two. Two lost souls that weren’t quite sure what to think of each other. But that would be stuck together at least till the end of the semester. This could go great or it would go down in flames. 

A combination of both was the most likely.

* * *

It had been a week since they had both moved into the apartment. A slightly chaotic week. Both of them driving the other crazy but neither Klaus nor Caroline wanted to admit defeat.

His paints were all over the living room, her notes were on the counters. He brought back bimbos and had loud sex, Caroline invited Kat over to watch movies in the living room. Each trying to find a way to one-up the other.

Marcel and Lucien had decided to try and take Klaus’ mind off of the situation at hand. It would be nice to not have to hear _“Caroline did this”_ or _“Caroline did that”_ for a night. Lucien was of the opinion that they should just sleep together and get rid of the tension in that way. Marcel wasn’t so sure that would work.

They had heard about this new bar that had opened up this semester, it had live music, good food and most importantly _drinks_. Plus it was primarily college students. So it should be fun for the night. Maybe they could have one night of freedom.

“What’s the name of the pub we’re going to?” Klaus asked.

“I thought it was a bar?” Lucien asked.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a bar and we’re almost there,” Marcel said.

“Why did we have to walk?” Lucien complained.

“I am planning on drinking tonight so I don’t want to pay for overnight parking,” Marcel explained.

“You know how Marcel is about his car, doesn’t let anyone else drive it,” Klaus said.

“You know how long it took me to buy it? Yeah, I’m not letting anyone wreck it, I’ve seen how Lucien drives,” Marcel retorted.

“He’s got a point,” Klaus said with a laugh as they stopped in front a building with stairs that went underground.

“We’re here so you can stop your complaining,” Marcel said leading them into the building.

The atmosphere was great as Marcel found them a table. They could hear a woman singing Jesse’s girl but they were a bit far from the stage to see who it was. The voice definitely sounded familiar. 

“Lucien It’s your time to pay for the drinks,” Klaus reminded him.

“Okay fine,” Lucien agreed.

“We’re going to get the drinks,” Marcel said.

“You don’t trust me to go alone?” Lucien asked.

“I don’t trust you not to get distracted by flirting with the bartender,” Marcel said.

“Okay yeah that’s valid,” Lucien said as they made their way to the bar. Where they found a bit of a surprise.

“St. John what are you doing here?” Marcel asked.

“I work here,” Enzo replied.

“So much for taking Klaus mind of off things,” Lucien muttered.

“Yeah that’s probably a moot point by now,” Enzo said with a laugh.

“What do you mean?” Marcel asked as Enzo pointed to the stage.

Sure enough, the person singing was Caroline Forbes herself. _He knew that voice had sounded familiar._

“He’s going to figure it out any minute now,” Marcel said.

“Yeah well we might as well sit back and enjoy the show,” Lucien said then turned back to Enzo, “Can you get us a Cosmopolitan, a scotch, and a Heineken?”

“Since when do you drink Cosmos?” Marcel wondered.

“I like them okay,” Lucien responded.

“If you say so,” Marcel said as they waited for their drinks.

Klaus wondered what was taking the guys so long. The table Marcel had chosen was terrible so Klaus had gone looking for another one. He found one that was big enough for the three of them and where he could actually see the stage. What’s the point of live music when you can’t see who is singing right?

He sat down at the booth and looked at the stage, _**Caroline**_. What was his roommate doing up on the stage? Then the music started and he recognized the opening notes of one of the Abba songs his sisters’ like.

_Take it easy with me, please_

_Touch me gently_

_Like a summer evening breeze_

 

_Take your time, make it slow_

_Andante, Andante_

_Just let the feeling grow_

Of all the things he knew about his roommate he never imagined her to have such a beautiful voice. It shouldn’t be a shock really, considering everything about Caroline was beautiful. So, of course, she’d have a gorgeous singing voice.

_Make your fingers_

_Soft and light_

_Let your body_

_Be the velvet of the night_

He couldn’t look away, it was like he was mesmerized by the music. Then she seemed to look his way and their eyes crossed. She looked surprised to see him there but it didn’t seem to affect her performance in the slightest. 

_Touch my soul_

_You know how_

_Andante, Andante_

_Go slowly with me now_

It seemed like she was singing directly at him. Like they were the only two people in the room. Once again stuck in a type of battle of wills, neither willing to look away first. He didn’t even realize that Marcel and Lucien had returned with the drinks.

_I’m your music_

_(I am your music_

_And I am your song)_

_Play me time and time again_

_And make me strong_

She turned away from him with a smile and turned towards the band. Singing the chorus of the song. Caroline was energetic and magnetic, she had the entire public captivated. She didn’t look his way again until she sang the last part of the song.

_Tread lightly on my ground_

_Andante, Andante_

_Oh please don’t let me down_

_Andante, Andante_

_Oh please don’t let me down_

Then she left the stage and Klaus was reminded of where he was exactly. He realized his scotch was sitting in front of him which meant his friends were back. Judging from Marcel’s smirk they had probably had been back a while and he had been none the wiser.

“Enjoying the show Nik?” Lucien asked.

“Shut up,” Klaus retorted and his friends laughed at him.

“You have a little bit of drool there,” Marcel joked but Klaus just ignored him, He knew what his friend thought. He thought that he liked Caroline but he didn’t. He really didn’t. He just liked pushing her buttons that was all.

* * *

Caroline was getting ready for class when she heard a knock on the door. It was probably Lucien whose dorm was way too close and he always seemed to appear whenever Klaus was cooking.

“Klaus I told you to get the door!” Caroline screamed at her roommate.

“I’ve got my hands full at the moment love,” Klaus shouted in return.

“Stop calling me that,” Caroline muttered but went to answer the door, “Lucien it’s too early to deal with your bullsh— Mom!”

Elizabeth Forbes was right there on the other side of the door.

“I thought you were someone else,” Caroline said.

“I can see that, can I come in?”

“Yeah of course,” Caroline said quickly and let her mother come inside. She had no idea what her mother was doing here. Had she called ahead? Did Caroline just forget? 

“If that was Lucien tell him I’m not feeding him,” Klaus called out from the kitchen, he hadn’t exactly forgiven his friends for blindsiding him the other night at the bar.

“It wasn’t Lucien,” Caroline muttered as they came into view.

“Mom this is my roommate Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus this is my mother Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes,” Caroline said introducing them. Hoping neither of them made unnecessary comments.

“It’s a pleasure Sheriff Forbes,” Klaus said extending a hand for her to shake, which she did.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Liz asked.

“No, we were just about to sit down for breakfast, Klaus is a great cook,” Caroline said and Klaus tried not to look shocked at the fact that Caroline was complimenting him.

“Would you like to join us? There’s enough food to go around,” Klaus suggested.

“That would be lovely thank you,” Liz said as Klaus pulled out a chair for her and Caroline was for once glad of his British manners. Her mom sat down at the head of the table with Klaus and Caroline on either side of her.

“So mom what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Caroline said as she grabbed a pancake and some bacon. Then she served some for her mother who thanked her.

“I had some business in town and since I was here, I figured I’d come visit you. You see Klaus, if I want to see my daughter I have to come here because she doesn’t like coming home,” Liz explained and Klaus could see the tension growing in Caroline.

“Yeah because everyone back home hates me,” Caroline muttered.

“No one hates you, Caroline. The town loved you, you were Miss Mystic after all.”

“What Exactly is Miss Mystic?” Klaus asked trying to diffuse the tension.

“It’s nothing,” Caroline said hoping her mother didn’t tell him, the last thing she needed was for Klaus to get more ammunition. Especially not after he just found out about her job.

“It’s the town’s pageant."

“Oh, a pageant? You were involved in a pageant Caroline?”

“She wasn’t just involved she ended up the winner, beat all the other girls,” Liz said proudly.

“Well of course I did, no one was as prepared as I was. It was a no brainer! As if the likes of Tina Fell or Amber Bradley could beat me.”

“Katherine wasn’t involved?” Klaus asked.

“Bonnie isn’t from a founding family and Kat said it wasn’t her thing.”

“And I’m sure Kat didn’t want to compete against Elena,” Liz pointed out.

“If it’s a competition between the two Kat wins every time,” Caroline said.

“Do you know the girls Klaus?” Liz asked.

“I met them the day we moved in,” Klaus answered.

“Did you know that Bonnie’s boyfriend is actually Klaus’ younger brother?”

“I did not know that, so Kol is your brother? I knew the name Mikaelson sounded familiar.”

“Yes he is,”

“Do you have many siblings Klaus?”

“I do, I have 2 older brothers Finn and Elijah, an older sister Freya, a younger sister Rebekah, then there’s Kol and my youngest brother Henrik, he’s still in high school,” Klaus explained.

“Your mother probably had no free time while you were growing up.”

“She had all the best helpers money could buy,” Klaus said cheekily.

“So your family comes from money then?” Liz asked.

“My stepfather had money so my siblings don’t have much to worry about in that regard,”

“And you do?” Liz asked and Caroline saw the potential of disaster heading their way so she changed the subject.

“Mom you always said you wanted a tour of campus, we can go now if you’d like. I do have a bit of time before my next class,” Caroline said and she could swear Klaus looked almost thankful? It was probably a trick of the light.

“I did want to see that library that people are always going on about,” Liz said.

“It is a beautiful library,” Klaus remarked.

“Breakfast was lovely Klaus, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Sheriff.”

“Please call me Liz,” Liz said to Caroline’s unending surprise.

“Of course, Liz,” Klaus said sending a smirk towards Caroline.

 

Caroline gathered her things and left the apartment with her mom in tow, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Katherine was going on about her latest conquest when she noticed none of her friends were actually paying attention to what she was saying.

“And then I ran naked through the streets yelling out the alphabet in French,” Katherine said.

“That sounds great Kat,” Caroline muttered then realized what she’d said, “wait what?”

“None of you were paying attention so I figured I’d wing it,” Kat said.

“We’re sorry Kat,” Bonnie said.

“Yeah same,” Enzo agreed.

“What’s got you all up in a tizzy?” Kat asked.

“Kol and I are having a few growing pains,” Bonnie admitted.

“What happened? Do we need to punch him?” Kat asked.

“No nothing like that, it’s just that living together is taking some adjustments,” Bonnie said.

“Well that was to be expected,” Caroline said.

“I know but sometimes I really want to strangle him.”

“Trust me, Bon, I know exactly what you mean,” Caroline answered knowing all about trying to get things to work while living with someone who is very different from yourself.

“How is that situation going Gorgeous?” Enzo asked.

“We’re dealing, trying to find common ground and all that,” Caroline said gesturing with her hands.

“Have you talked about the other night?” Enzo asked as Katherine and Bonnie turned to look at Caroline.

“The other night?” Bonnie asked.

“Have you been holding out on us Forbes?” Katherine wondered.

“Thanks, St. John.”

“You’re welcome,” Enzo said with a smirk, glad that the conversation was about Caroline rather than about him.

“It was no big deal, he showed up at the bar a few nights ago that is all,” Caroline said trying to keep it lowkey.

“He stayed throughout your set, even after his friends had left, then you left _together_ ” Enzo retorted.

“We do live in the same place, so it made sense to just drive back together,” Caroline said.

“So nothing happened?” Kat asked.

  
“Nothing at all, someone recommended the bar to Marcel and so they went. He had no idea I worked there,” Caroline explained, “honestly that wasn’t even the weirdest part of my week.”

“What happened?” Bonnie asked.

“My mom showed up today out of nowhere, no calls, no nothing, just ambushed me at breakfast,” Caroline complained.

“Was there a big fight? Is that why you’ve been so distracted?” Enzo asked, knowing about Caroline’s slightly testy relationship with her mother.

“No thankfully Klaus was there to smooth the tension.”

“There’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear you say,” Kat replied with a smile.

“Trust me it’s one I never thought I’d say but it was actually good he was there. Even if my mom told him all about me being Miss Mystic Falls, which you know he’s going to use against me at one point,” Caroline said still not completely sure of what had happened this morning. Klaus had been decent to her mother and it seemed like her mother had _liked him_? It was just weird all around.

“Do I detect a tone of fondness in your voice?” Enzo joked.

“No, I still mostly hate him but he does have moments where he acts like a human being. And the man can cook,” Caroline said.

“So are you seeing your mother again?” Bonnie asked.

“We’re going to dinner tonight,” Caroline said then fluttered her eyelashes at her friends.

“I love you Care but I am most definitely not going,” Kat said.

“I’ve got plans already,” Enzo said then Caroline turned to Bonnie a turned on the puppy eyes.

“Ugh fine but you owe me one,” Bonnie said.

“You’re the greatest friend in the world!” Caroline said as she tackle-hugged Bonnie.

If Bonnie was going to dinner there was no way her mother could bring up any sore subjects, right? 

* * *

Caroline stumbled into the apartment late at night, Klaus had been working on his latest drawing and was still awake. He could hear her fumble with her keys and figured he should probably help her. 

So he got up and opened the door at the same moment as she pushed the door open. Caroline stumbled but Klaus caught her before she fell. They stared at each other for a bit until Klaus broke the tension.

“Easy there, Forbes.”  
“I’m fine,” Caroline said, although she looked to be the farthest from fine. Klaus didn’t think he’d ever since her this unraveled since he met her.

“Are you okay Caroline?” Klaus asked softly.

“Of course I am why wouldn’t I be, I’m **_Caroline Elizabeth Forbe_ s**, I am always A-okay! I should always be a-ok. I should forgive and forget everything right? It doesn’t matter that no one has actually apologized to me. I should just always forgive because I’m sunny **_Caroline Forbes_**. No matter how much you hurt her, she’ll always be there,” Caroline ranted and then sat on the couch in the living room and then admitted, “I might not be okay.”

“You don’t have to be okay all the time, you know that right?” Klaus said sitting in front of her.

“I have to be otherwise I’ll just fall apart.”

“Then fall apart.”

“Easy for you to say,” Caroline muttered knowing she was being unfair, she didn’t know the full story but she knew Klaus hadn’t had the easiest of lives.

“Falling apart is easy, it’s the easiest thing you’ll do, the hard part is picking yourself up afterward.”

“I did that once, I’m not so sure I can do it again.”

“You’re kidding me right?” Klaus said with a little laugh.

“What?”

“You can do anything you put your mind to, you’re literally a force to be reckoned with, and one of the strongest and most stubborn people I’ve met,” Klaus admitted, looking anywhere but at her.

“Was that a compliment Mikaelson?” Caroline asked, oddly touched.  

“Don’t let it go to your head Forbes,” Klaus said.

“Too late.”

“So do you want to talk about what got you in such a funk?” Klaus asked getting up and sitting next to her.

“No,” Caroline said with a pout, “but I feel like I have to?”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, you know that right?”

“Of course I know that! But I feel it might actually help?” Caroline said slightly unsure, “plus you know nothing about anything.”

“Hey!” Klaus exclaimed slightly offended, but deep down glad she seemed to be getting back to normal.

“For once I didn’t mean it that way, I swear!” Caroline said sheepishly.

“What did you mean then?” Klaus said curiously as Caroline turned to face him.

“You are completely an outsider, you don’t know the context or the relationships from Mystic Falls. You have no real bias, all you’ve heard from Mystic is what Bonnie, Kat and I have mentioned. So you could give me a mostly unbiased view of events.”

“I’m in.”

“Okay, I need alcohol if I’m going to actually unleash this,” Caroline said getting up and heading for the kitchen. Klaus followed after her and popped open a bottle of whiskey.

“This strong enough for you?”

“Sometimes you’re very wise Mikaelson,” Caroline said as he poured her a glass and then poured one for himself.

“I do my best Forbes.”

"Actually I need one more thing wait here," Caroline said and went inside her room. She came out with a green dinosaur that Klaus assumed was Mr. Lizard.

"I needed something to hold on to," Caroline said as a way to explain things.

"I'm not judging, and like I said we don't have to talk about anything," Klaus explained as Caroline headed back to the couch and sat down

"Yes we do, I need to get it out," Caroline said grabbing her grass and taking a drink before putting it back on the table.

  _It was now or never. Rip the band-aid off Caroline._  

“I don’t like going home,” Caroline said.

“I figured from the way you reacted when your mother brought it up,” Klaus answered.

“I had a good upbringing, or well mostly good. When I was 14 my father left my mother for another man. My mother became even more of a workaholic to hide from the pain. It was fine, I had Bonnie, Tyler, and Kat — hell even Matt and Elena at that point. So it didn’t ache — much,” Caroline said clutching at her dino, Klaus got the hint that she was trying to downplay how much it hurt.

“Parents should be there for us instead of being the reason we’re in pain,” Klaus said and she nodded.

“Other than that, I was Miss Mystic Falls, Captain of the Cheerleading team, as I said life was mostly good _until it wasn’t_. It’s not until something happens that you realize how quickly people can turn on you, you know?”

“Trust me, I can relate to that,” Klaus said, and _oh could he ever._ Caroline took another drink, winced and then got back to her story. This was the hard part after all.

“When I was 17 years old I was raped by the town’s golden boy. I reported him and it got swept under the radar. My mom was just a deputy at the time — she supported me. His family was _rich and powerful_ so nothing happened and my mom got suspended. A year later he raped another girl, from a family a bit more powerful than the Forbes. Which is highly ironic considering we’re one of the _‘Founding Families’_ but I guess that only matters half the time right?” Caroline said using air quotes, “I went forward again and by doing so another girl did too. In the end, there were 3 different underage girls claiming he had raped them.”

“What happened?”

“I’ll spare you the details of the trial and how terrible it was. He got sentenced to 15 years in jail. It didn’t matter though that the asshole was a rapist, only that the town’s dirty little secret was revealed. People needed someone to blame for revealing that their shining star was nothing more than a rapist,” Caroline said looking anywhere but at him.

“I’m guessing that fell to you.”

“I was the perfect scapegoat, I went from being the town darling to the town pariah," Caroline explained as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Luckily this all went down in Senior Year. Because it wasn’t enough that I had college applications to worry about right? But it meant that I didn’t have to be in town for much longer,” Caroline explained.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Klaus said giving her free hand a comforting squeeze before letting go.

“I am mostly over it, years of therapy worked wonders, plus he was rotting in jail so it did feel like karmic justice.”

“Did he get out?” Klaus wondered.

“He’s dead,” Caroline said, “Which ironically leads to the story of how Kol and I became actual friends.”

“That I would definitely love to hear,” Klaus said taking a sip of his own drink.

“Kol and I were at a bar celebrating the fact that we’d finished a large project. Kol was still trying to annoy his way into being my friend and I was considering letting him.”

“Kol sneaks up on you like that.”

“He does! Before you know it you care about the idiot,” Caroline said fondly.

“That’s Kol for you.”

“Well we were celebrating when Stefan Salvatore walked into the bar, he was already drunk and then he made his way towards us. Apparently, Damon had been jumped in prison and had died. He blamed _me_ of course, just like the rest of them. They all thought it was my fault that his brother was a depraved douchebag. Kol defended me and Stefan made certain allusions so I made my way out of the bar. Kol had called Enzo and Kat the moment Stefan had arrived at our table because he’d seen how I reacted,” Caroline said looking at her hands one of which was still holding Mr. Lizard. The dino was a reminder of simpler moments, so he'd always made Caroline feel better.

“I left the bar and just allowed myself to get comforted by Kat and Bonnie. I cried because I felt like a terrible person.”

“You are the farthest from terrible Caroline.”

“I felt relief when Stefan said he died, apparently Damon suffered and died slowly and that made me happy. I’m a horrid person!” Caroline said putting her head in her hands. 

“You’re not horrid in the slightest. He was your abuser, your reaction was perfectly normal. I haven’t exactly told anyone this before but I was glad when I heard Mikael had died. I knew my siblings sort of loved him and yet I was happy that he was dead. Because it meant he couldn’t hurt me anymore,” Klaus said grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

“It was the first time in years I felt like I could actually breathe you know?” Caroline admitted softly.

“I do know, I’m well acquainted with the feeling.”

“Afterwards I kept seeing a shadow following me, one night a masked man put a knife to my throat. Luckily Kol had been right behind me so the man was arrested, it turns out Stefan had hired him to scare me. A few days later Stefan was mugged, he broke his arm and a leg.”

“Couldn’t have happened to a nicer person.”

“It was a bat-wielding good samaritan I guess,” Caroline said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Did you know?”

“I had a suspicion so I thanked him with a beer and our friendship was cemented.”

“What happened to Salvatore?”

“I have a restraining order against him and if he ever so much looks at a woman in the wrong way, he has a record.”

“I’m glad things worked out.”

“Yeah me too, do you want to change the subject?"

“Want me to tell you about the time when we were little and Kol accidentally sat on top of a colony of red ants?” Klaus said.

“Oh please do!” Caroline said excitedly putting aside the dino as Klaus set out to tell her the story of Kol and the red ants. Happy that he could cheer her up in some way.

* * *

Katherine knocked on the door to Bonnie and Kol’s apartment waiting for either of her friends to open.

“Pierce, what brings you here?” Kol asked when he saw her on the other side of the door.

“Kat? Did something happen?” Bonnie asked, confused as to why Kat was at her door when she’d just seen her friend earlier.

“Yeah, something happened,” Kat complained.

“Is Caroline okay?” Bonnie asked, dinner had not gone as her friend had planned and maybe Caroline had drunk a bit more than she should have. But Bonnie didn’t blame her in the slightest. Dinner had been awkward and it had ended abruptly with Caroline telling Bonnie they were leaving and Liz Forbes was left behind. Caroline had claimed she was fine, just needed to cool off a bit so Bonnie had gone home.

“Oh yeah she’s fine, actually no she’s probably not fine. You were at dinner with her you know that better than I do. But that wasn’t what happened,”

“Then what happened?” Bonnie wondered holding her robe together.

“I was sexiled! Me! Can you believe the nerve!” Kat exclaimed completely offended and Bonnie tried really hard not to laugh at her friend’s offended face.

“That was it?” Kol said, “you woke us up for that?”

“It’s an outrage!”

“It was bound to happen eventually,” Bonnie said.

“At least the man is finally getting laid,” Kol said, “it’s been a while.”

“Yeah well it’s annoying to be kicked out of your own home because your roomie is getting laid,” Katherine remarked clearly not noticing the irony in her statement as it was something she’d done to Caroline many times.

“Yeah I wonder who could do such a thing,” Kol mocked.

“It’s a true mystery,” Bonnie added.

“So yeah I was wondering if I could crash on your couch tonight? I figured it was best not to bother Caroline considering she had a tough night.”

“Kat thinking of others, are you feeling okay?” Kol said touching her forehead.

“You’re hilarious Mikaelson,” Kat responded and looked at Bonnie with pleading eyes.

“Yeah you can stay, I’ll get you some pillows and blankets for the couch,” Bonnie said as she went towards the linens closet.

“I can’t believe you guys have a linen closet, you’re so adult,” Kat replied.

“Tell me about it,” Kol said but he helped Bonnie bring the stuff over as the girls made the sofa into a bed.

“Do you want something to sleep in? I’m sure I could find something,” Bonnie said.

“No worries Bon, I have sweatpants in my bag and I always carry a change of clothes so I should be good for the morning as well.”  
“Okay good night,” Bonnie said as she and Kol went back to bed.

“Good night,” Kat replied.

* * *

Caroline was in the middle of her set when she saw him walk in and sit down at the same place he sat before. He smirked at her and raised his scotch glass in her direction. She finished singing her version of uptown girl and told the band she was taking her break.

She walked towards him and then said, “Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, he walks into mine.” 

“This is a bar, not a gin joint last I checked,” Klaus said with a smirk, “how long have you been waiting to use that phrase?”

“What can I say I’m a fan of the classics,” Caroline remarked.

“I can see that.”

“So what brings you here?”

“Had a bit of a shit day, I thought I could use a drink then I remembered I have a roommate who works in a bar. So I could go there and pass the time enjoying the show,” Klaus said.

“Oh did you?” Caroline said as one of the waitresses brought her a mug with warm water and honey with a hint of lemon, and a plate of watermelon. Caroline thanked her and then took a sip.

“I did, I am curious about something.”

“Do tell.”

“How did you end up here?” Klaus wondered.

“Enzo, Bonnie and I worked as waiters at a restaurant with Meredith, the owner of this bar. I would sometimes sing on open mic night. When she opened up this bar she offered the three of us jobs.”

“Bonnie works here too?”

“She used to until she got a job that was more in tune with her degree,” Caroline said.

“Have you ever thought about being a professional? You do have the voice for it.”

“A compliment? Will wonders never cease!” Caroline joked throwing her head back.

“I’m aware I’m feeding your ego but it’s true. You’ve got a beautiful voice.”

“You know I’m too smart to be seduced by you,” Caroline remarked before eating a piece of watermelon.

“That’s why I like you,” Klaus answered, “no but seriously, have you considered it?”

“Maybe I would have once, but right now I really don’t care about being famous. Singing is something I love doing but don’t really want to make a career out of it.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I want to be a producer, produce my own show. I am good at keeping things organized and I like telling people what to do.”

“I’ve noticed,” Klaus said with a smirk.

“I know the people behind the scenes don’t usually the spotlight but I don’t mind, I want to be the woman behind the curtain. The one that makes everything go smoothly. I love it when a project comes together flawlessly and to know that it's because of my hard work? It's a bit of a rush,” Caroline explained blushing a bit but still keeping eye contact. 

“You want to be the boss.”

“I’m always the boss Mikaelson, haven’t you noticed by now?” 

“Indeed I have.”

“What about you? What do you want to do?”

“I want to display my art, art is the way I can express my emotions. I didn’t exactly have the healthiest upbringing and I let out my anger and my grief in my art.”

“It was your outlet.”

“Exactly.”

“That’s a bit what my music is to me.”

“So how do your sets work, do you have a particular theme or does Meredith give you a list of approved songs?” Klaus asked he had been curious since the other night so he figured he’d ask.

“I have complete freedom over what I sing; unless of course it’s a theme night at the bar but we haven’t had much of those lately,” Caroline said, “Normally I come up with a setlist, I give it to the band and that’s that.”

“Have you ever changed things last minute?”

“On occasion but I don’t really make it the norm.”

“What? You don’t like being spontaneous?”

“I can definitely be spontaneous I just like for things to have an order.”

“That sounds to me like an excuse. You say you can be spontaneous, then prove it,” Klaus challenged raising an eyebrow in her direction.

“Is that a challenge Mikaelson?”

“You know it, Forbes,” Klaus said the corners of his mouth rising.

“Challenge accepted,” She said as she finished her food and headed backstage.

 

Oh, she was most definitely going to prove him wrong, and she knew just the way to do it. There were two songs left in her set and she was going to end the night with a bang.

* * *

It was a good thing that the band knew to go along with her whenever she changed things before otherwise, this would have never worked. She started off by singing Bastille’s Pompeii mostly ignoring Klaus and focusing on other patrons as she knew it would drive him crazy. Then she went for the kill, her final song for the night would be Taylor Swift’s Style.

The first verse went well, she gave him a false sense of security. Until the chorus came in for a second time and she focused just on him.  

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

Klaus had to admit, this was one of the things that attracted him the most about his blonde roommate. She never backed down from a challenge. She had painted her lips red and had changed from her jeans to a black leather skirt which she paired with a black leather jacket. Her shirt's color matched the streaks in her hair. She’s never looked sexier.

_You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt_

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

Caroline saw how Klaus couldn’t take his eyes off of her. As much as she protested whenever Kat or Enzo said anything, she did enjoy the way Klaus would stare at her. It always made her beautiful and wanted. There were also times when she could swear he could see through her. It both terrified her and excited her.

_Take me home_

_Just take me home_

_Yeah just take me home, oh_

She focused on him and just on him as she said those words. Klaus quickly paid the bill. They looked at each other as she finished singing. Once she finished he waited for her outside the backdoor. Then he did what he’s been waiting to do since he met her. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her, she eagerly kissed back. Their hearts were beating fast. Her hands went under his shirt as his hand went up her skirt.  

The sound of a car alarm brought them back to their senses, Caroline groaned as she pulled away, “Wait.”

“Yeah?” Klaus said breathlessly.

“We have a perfectly good apartment minutes from here. We should continue this there instead of a dirty alley.”

“You bring up a valid point Forbes.”

“I always do Mikaelson.”

The drive to their apartment building was excruciating. Also, it seemed to last forever, although logically not more than 5 minutes had passed. Caroline parked the car and they made it to the elevator. Until they couldn’t handle it anymore and started making out again, this time with Caroline taking the lead.

If the elevator hadn’t reached their floor at that moment they probably would have had sex in it. But it did and so they made it to their apartment, Klaus trying to open the door as Caroline kissed his neck. They finally made it inside and thankfully Caroline remembered to close the door and lock it.

They quickly began undressing each other,  Caroline’s leather jacket ended up in the couch next to his forgotten henley. Their hearts were pounding as Caroline jumped on Klaus and he carried them towards his bed. Their eyes were smiling as they fell on the bed with Caroline on top of Klaus. She made a point of taking his pants off, which he responded by taking her shirt off. 

Caroline kissed her way up his chest, kissed his throat then finally kissed his lips once more. She bit at his lip and he let out a groan. She smirked and he turned them over so he was the one on top now. He kissed her neck and took off her skirt.

“This means nothing,” Caroline muttered between kisses.

“We’re just getting rid of the tension,” Klaus agreed.

“You’re most definitely not my boyfriend,” Caroline stated.

“We’re just two attractive people giving in to our desires, it’s healthy,”

“Very healthy,” Caroline agreed, “Glad we’re on the same page for once,”

“It’s good to know we can agree on the important stuff,” Klaus said while kissing her neck.

“Yes, now stop talking,” Caroline muttered.

“With pleasure,” Klaus said as he set out to make her scream.

* * *

The rules of their arrangement were stuck. They were not dating, they definitely did not _want_ to be dating. What was going to be a one-night thing might have turned into multiple nights. It went from one night stands to roommates with benefits, and _**oh were the benefits good.**_

They didn’t tell anyone else in their group, as they wouldn’t understand. They would claim that they had feelings for each other or some bullshit. Neither Caroline nor Klaus had feelings for the other. Nothing other than great compatibility for sex, which really shouldn’t go to waste.

Of course, neither of them realized that in the month and a half since that fateful night, neither of them had even looked at the opposite sex. Or anyone of the same sex. Caroline and Klaus seemed content to only sleep with each other, even if neither of them would admit to it.

It might have started as just a way to release pent up energy but they found themselves helping each other in unexpected ways. Klaus would sometimes give Caroline a ride back from work, and she would give him a drink on the house while he waited. Klaus would do the cooking, while Caroline would wash the dishes.

They would have conversations rather than arguments, even if they still bickered like it was nobody’s business. Something had shifted along the way but neither wanted to address it, perhaps for fear that it would end.

Right now they were enjoying whatever they had.

“We should get up and greet the day and all that,” Caroline said but made no effort to move from her spot on Klaus’ chest playing with his necklaces.

“I mean we could, or we could just stay here,” Klaus said.

“That does seem like a solid plan but we do kind of have obligations,” Caroline reminded him.

“Do we?” He said as he started kissing her neck.

“We do, and you’re not going to distract me, also stop leaving hickies in visible places, Kat almost caught one the other day,” Caroline said.

“I like seeing my marks on you,” Klaus said cheekily.

“You’re such a caveman sometimes,” Caroline said with a laugh as she sat up in the bed.

“And yet you keep coming back for more,” Klaus reminded her.

“Well I wouldn’t want to inflate that already enormous ego of yours but you definitely know what you’re doing.”

“You’re not bad yourself, love.”

“I’m masterful,” Caroline said grabbing the sheet from the bed and putting it around her body.

“And you talk about my ego,” Klaus joked.

“Weren’t you saying the other day that confidence was sexy?”

“Oh it definitely is, but as I’ve learned over time, pretty much every part of you is sexy.”

“That was almost sweet,” Caroline said with a smile.

“I have my moments,” He said standing from the bed and going towards her.  
“I need to go take a shower,” Caroline murmured.

“We could share one, you know, it’s good for the environment,” Klaus suggested but Caroline pushed him back onto the bed.

“Nice try, but every time that happens I need to take another shower after that. As much as I’d enjoy it, it would definitely make me late to meet Enzo. You know how I hate being late to things. Maybe next time,” Caroline said giving him a final kiss before leaving the room.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Klaus said but decided to get ready as well.  

Caroline took a quick shower and got ready to go meet Enzo. They had plans to have lunch at the cafe they both liked. Plus she needed to ask him if he was the one that called her mother. It was the strangest thing.

Her mother’s visit had been slightly disastrous. It had started out mostly well but quickly went south. The night ended with Caroline basically telling her life story to Klaus, to get an outsider’s perspective. Or well that’s what she said. The truth was that she’d had a feeling that Klaus would understand, _and he had_. When her mother had gone back home things had been frosty at best.

Considering her relationship with her father was practically nonexistent, she did try and make things work with her mother. But it had been radio silence. Until about 2 weeks ago when out of the blue she’d gotten a call from her mother. Her mother apologized for the things she’d said and explained the reasoning for her actions.

Caroline had apologized for her part in the arguments they had. She and her mom talked for 2 hours that night. It had been great but she had a feeling someone had interceded on her behalf. Because Elizabeth Forbes was just as stubborn as her daughter.

She walked into the cafe to see Enzo sitting in their usual spot. He handed her a coffee and a maple scone.

“You’re the best,” Caroline said as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Enzo said with a wink.

“How’s life? Did you ask out Rebekah yet?” Caroline asked.

“How? —” Enzo said trying to phrase the question.

“How did I know? Your crush was very obvious and I have eyes,” Caroline said.

“We’re taking things slow, see how it goes,” Enzo admitted, he really liked Rebekah and he wanted things to work out. So he was trying not to rush into things.

“How do you take things slow after you had sex?” Caroline wondered.

“Again, how did you know?” Enzo asked.

“My little birds told me.”

“You’re looking thinner and blonder Varys,” Enzo replied.

“I do pay attention to the things you guys say you know. Katherine complained about that night you sexiled her for like a week. And I know you Lorenzo, you’re not the type to sleep around when you’re interested in someone,” Caroline stated.

“We did have sex, just the once, we were both a little tipsy, but not enough that we didn’t know what we were doing.”

“That’s good.”

“The next morning we admitted we liked each other a lot. We wanted to do things right, make sure there was something there.”

“How was the sex?” Caroline asked.

“The sex was really good,” Enzo said, “although I’d say I like spending time with her more than anything.”

“So when are you making things official?”

“Tonight, I’ve got a date planned with flowers and a sunset.”

“You’re such a romantic at times,” Caroline said.

“You think she’ll say yes?” Enzo asked, showing one of his few moments of insecurity.

“I think she’d be crazy not to. You know that if she hurts you, I will hurt her right?” Caroline said.

“You’re going to give Rebekah Mikaelson the shovel talk?” Enzo said slightly intrigued by the possibility.

“You’re an only child so it is my duty as your best friend to talk with your girlfriend about her intentions,” Caroline said matter-of-factly.

“You’re one of a kind, Forbes.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Caroline said earning a smile from Enzo as they moved on from relationships to random topics like school and the crazy people that sometimes showed up at the bar.   

* * *

Caroline opened the door to find a well dressed older woman sitting on her couch.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?”

“This is my son’s apartment is it not?” She said getting up and heading to where Caroline was.

Caroline took a good look at her as she put her bag down on the counter. Everything about this woman screamed wealth, from her perfectly coiffed hair to the clearly expensive clothing. And of course, the necklace that looked like it cost more than her own mother made in a year.

“Esther, I take it?”

“You have me at a disadvantage as I don’t know who you are.”

“I’m a friend of your children,” Caroline said, seeing the irony in placing Klaus in her friend group. They were more than friends and less than friends at the same time. It was a very confusing place to stand on but Caroline wasn’t one to rock the boat. _Well, not in this instance._

“You’re the American that Kol befriended when he moved here aren’t you?”

“Got it in one,” Caroline said, “Now I’m going to ask again how did you get into my apartment?”

“I got an intern to let me in, told her I was going to surprise my son,” Esther said.

“So Klaus has no idea you’re here,” Caroline said getting more offended in Klaus’ behalf the longer this woman was in her apartment.

“I know you Americans aren’t always bright but you do know what a surprise is?” Esther said snootily and Caroline rolled her eyes.

“This isn’t a surprise it’s an ambush.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know that if you told Klaus ahead of time he wouldn’t be here. You just want to blindside him,” Caroline retorted.

“There’s nothing wrong in wanting to see my son.”

“Your son literally left the continent to get away from you, so I’d say he deserves his space.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I know you didn’t actually protect your son while that monster you married was still alive. I know you left him completely alone and never explained to him why that monster singled him out. I know that you didn’t move a muscle until that man had died. I know you paid off people so they wouldn’t report your husband when your kid ended up in the hospital. I know that instead of comfort and protection all Klaus got from you were more lies and pain. I know that you let him find out about who his father was from _the tabloids._ You were only interested because you found out Klaus biological father had money! You’re definitely _**Mother of the Year**_ material. My father basically abandoned me and he’s still a better parent than you are. So spare me your condescending comments because Klaus owes you absolutely _nothing_ ,” Caroline said ending her rant leaving Esther completely shocked. She couldn’t believe this girl had the gall to speak to her in this way.

“I see my son has been spreading tales."

“Actually the only things that came from Klaus were the fact that he found out about Ansel from the tabloids, and that Mikael would use him as a bloody piñata. The rest of it came from the rest of your children. Mostly Kol and Freya, but occasionally Rebekah if you get her drunk enough to talk." 

Whatever Esther was going to say died on her tongue as Caroline saw a mid of the facade drop. At that moment she could see the resemblance between this woman and Klaus. Esther sat down on the couch and put her hands on her legs.

“I just want to make things right with my children, but especially with Klaus.”

“I mean I’d start with an apology rather than an ambush,” Caroline said.

“You weren’t wrong about Klaus, I didn’t think he’d talk to me if I told him I was coming.”

“If you truly want to make things right with him, give him time. Let him take that step, otherwise, he is going to lash out,”  Caroline said.

“You know him very well,” Esther pointed out.

“We’re roommates,” Caroline said as if that said it all.

“Right,” Esther commented and then grabbed her bag pulled out a notepad and wrote an address and number on it. Then she gave the paper to Caroline, “this is where I’m staying and that’s the number he can reach me at. Please pass them along to him?”

“I will."

“It was lovely to meet you, Caroline,” Esther said, and surprisingly enough, she meant it.

“You too,” Caroline said, mostly to be nice. She had been raised right after all.

 Esther made her way out of the apartment and about a minute or two later Klaus walked in.

“How much of that did you hear?” Caroline said knowing by the expression on his face that he had probably heard her argument with his mother.

“I got here when you said it was an ambush, not a surprise.”

“And you just stood out there all this time?” Caroline wondered.

“I wanted to know what she’d say when I’m not there,” Klaus said, leaving out the fact that it had frozen him to hear Caroline so fervently defend him. No one had ever done anything like _that_ for _him_ before.

“Are you alright?” Caroline asked softly.

“I… am not sure,” Klaus said honestly.

“Do you want to watch a movie? Take your mind off things?” Caroline asked.

“Sure why not?” Klaus asked as Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled them to her room.

“Want to finish watching Galavant season 2?” Caroline asked.

“That sounds like the best thing I’ve heard all day love,” Klaus said as they took their shoes off and got inside the bed.

They were both technically aware that this broke their _“this is only sex”_ rule but neither one seemed to care. For once they didn’t seem to want to argue.

“Thank you,” Klaus said softly once they had settled into watching the show.

“Hey, I’m always up for watching Galavant,” Caroline joked.

“You know that’s not what I’m referring to,” Klaus said.

“Honestly it was no big deal.”

“Caroline,” Klaus said and Caroline turned to look at him, as she did the few times he actually called her by her name.

“It needed to be said okay, she wasn’t being fair to you,” Caroline argued.

“I just, no one has ever done anything like that for me so again thank you,” Klaus said kissing her hand which was still intertwined with his. Funny how such a small moment could take her breath away.

“You’re welcome Klaus,” She said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and cuddling up to him by putting her head on his shoulder. Klaus gave her a kiss on the top of the head as they hit play and watched as Galavant and Isabella sang a duet about terrible first kisses.

* * *

The next day was one like any other, _except that it wasn’t_. Klaus and Caroline woke up and had breakfast together, Klaus cooked while Caroline made the coffee. Then they just sat down and worked on their respective assignments, neither of them mentioning the fact that they woken up together. 

Well, it wasn’t the fact that they woke up together, but that they had woken up fully clothed. Normally the way their arrangement worked is that they had sex in Klaus room and in the morning she’d go back to her side of the apartment. They definitely didn’t just cuddle watching movies and fall asleep.

Caroline didn’t want to break the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. She loved their friends, she really did, but they didn’t really understand the concept of relaxing. Katherine and Enzo, in particular, were _always talking._ Being with Klaus, both of them in the same room but being comfortable enough to just enjoy the silence? That was definitely different.

Of course part of her didn’t even want to examine why she was so comfortable with him. She hadn’t known him for long after all. Earlier today they had gone grocery shopping together, it had been oddly domestic of them and Caroline wasn’t sure what to do about any of it. Were they more than just friends who lived together that occasionally had sex?

She knew she should probably talk to the man in question but she didn’t know what she would say. There was a big chance that he would laugh in her face and she wasn’t willing to take that chance. She also didn’t want to give him more ammunition to use against her in a later date. So it was probably best not to say anything for now. _And it was probably all in her head anyway._

Caroline was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. 

“Are we expecting anyone?” Caroline asked.

“Unless it’s one of my siblings dropping by, I don’t think so? Lucien and Marcel are both busy and they are among the only people I tolerate enough to call my friends.”

“You do have a bit of a small fuse,” Caroline joked but Klaus just rolled her eyes.

“It’s probably Katherine demanding food or girl time,” Klaus said without looking up from his sketch.

Whoever it was on the other side of the door knocked again.

 “I’m coming, hold your horses!” Caroline exclaimed as she got up and headed towards the door. She opened the door to see Kat and Enzo on the other side.

“You need to come with us!” Katherine said.

“What happened?”

“Kol was dancing and he broke his arm,” Enzo said.

“How did he - ?” Caroline asked confused.

“It’s Kol,” Kat said as if that said it all. Caroline looked back at Klaus who just shrugged.

“It wouldn’t be the first time it happened,” Klaus said.

“Yeah and Freya wanted Klaus to bring her something, she said you’d know what it was,” Kat said.

“I do know,” Klaus said and a minute later came back into the room with a bag but Caroline couldn’t see what was inside of it.

“Okay I’ll get my things then we can go,” Caroline said as she went into her room to grab a jacket, her bag, and her keys.

“Perfect let’s go because Bonnie is over there surrounded by Mikaelsons and you know Kol is a terrible patient,” Kat said.

“He’s always been like that,” Klaus said as they made their way into Enzo’s car.

Everyone was suspiciously quiet on the way to the Mikaelson Loft. It wasn’t the comfortable quiet she had earlier with Klaus or even a worried quiet which would be what she expected. It was all very suspicious.

They arrived at the loft and got into the elevator for the Penthouse. Klaus looked way too calm for his brother to be hurt. Anyone else would say he didn’t care but she knew him, knew how deeply he cared about his siblings. Even if he was terrible at showing it.

 

Caroline took the lead and opened the door until to hear SURPRISE as their entire group of friends was there in the Mikaelson loft.

“What is going on?” Caroline asked confused and surprised.

“Here I thought you were the smart one of our group, it’s a surprise party gorgeous,” Enzo replied cheekily.

“Yeah your birthday was last week but we couldn’t celebrate then so we’re celebrating now,” Kat said.

Caroline’s birthday had hit the week of quarter exams and everyone had been pretty busy studying, even Katherine and Lucien. So yeah it had sucked at first that everyone had been busy but then Klaus had surprised her yet again. He had cooked her favorite food and then later they’d gone out for ice cream. It had been a pretty good birthday

“So this is for you birthday girl,” Bonnie said putting a crown on Caroline’s head. And Caroline felt like she could cry, she truly had the best friends in the world. Then she turned to Klaus who was staring at her with an expression she couldn’t decipher. 

“Did you know about this?” Caroline asked.

“I might have had a hand in it,” Klaus said innocently.

“I knew you didn’t look worried!” Caroline exclaimed.

“Yeah, you’re so smart.”

“I am,” She said proudly, then turned to Bonnie and Kat and hugged them, “You guys are seriously the best.”

“As much as we’d love to take all the credit it was a bit of a group effort,” Bonnie said as Caroline went and hugged Enzo as well, as Kol appeared.

“I’m glad you’re not actually hurt Kol,” Caroline said.

“What was the excuse this time?” Kol asked.

“You broke your arm dancing,” Caroline said.

“Why am I always the one metaphorically getting hurt?” Kol wondered.

“Because you’re the most likely to get hurt,” Rebekah said walking to where they were and putting an arm around her brother.

“You know she’s right babe,” Bonnie said.

“Congratulations Caroline,” Rebekah said.

“Thanks, Bekah,” Caroline answered.

“We do have one more surprise for you!” Kat exclaimed.

“Is it a puppy?’ Caroline joked.

“In a way,” Katherine remarked.

“Glad to see you haven’t changed Care.”

Caroline turned around to see Tyler Lockwood wearing his usual smirk. She hadn’t seen him in so long. She ran to hug him and he gladly hugged her back.

“What are you doing here?” Caroline asked.

“I wasn’t going to miss your birthday Care,” Tyler said fondly.

“Last I heard you were in California,” Caroline said.

“Kat and Bonnie called and I decided my favorite girls were due for a visit,” Tyler said.

“I missed you dumbass.”

“I missed you too.”

“Let me introduce you to everyone!” Caroline said excitedly, “you know the girls, Enzo and Kol.”

“Always a pleasure man,” Tyler said.

“Likewise,” Enzo replied.

“These are Kol’s sisters Rebekah and Freya, those are Marcel and Lucien, my friends Vincent and Ivy, they're dating and she’s amazing,” Caroline said introducing everyone, “and this is”

Caroline stopped talking when she realized Klaus wasn’t in the room anywhere. He was just here a moment ago.

“Where did your brother go?” Caroline asked looking for Klaus.

“He was just here,” Rebekah said looking around.

“I’ll look for him he’s probably at the bathroom or getting something to eat,” Freya said leaving to go find Klaus.

 

After a few minutes, she found him on the balcony.

“Caroline is looking for you.”

“It looked like she was in good company,” Klaus muttered.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Klaus said feigning ignorance.

“When you get scared you push people away,” Freya said.

“I just needed some air,” Klaus retorted.

“Yeah and I’m the Queen of England,” Freya answered.

“Well, you’re looking good for your age.”

“Cut the crap Nik,” Freya said and as her brother turned to look at her.

“Have you ever made a decision you regret but feel it might be too late in the game to change things?” Klaus asked.

“What happened?”

“Caroline and I have been sleeping together since early September,” Klaus admitted to his sister’s shock.

“What?” Freya asked.

“It’s not a relationship, it’s frenemies with benefits,” Klaus said.

“Okay, so what’s the problem that brought you here to contemplate the view instead of being with the party girl?”

“We slept together.”

“Yeah, you’ve established that,” Freya said, wondering once again why her siblings always wanted to talk about their sex lives.

“No, I meant we literally slept fully clothed, and it was the best sleep I had in a long time. Then we woke up and it felt right. We spent most of the day doing I don’t know what but there was no sex involved. We went grocery shopping Freya, _grocery shopping,_ and it was _nice_.” Klaus said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re literally describing a relationship right now,” Freya pointed out.

“But we don’t have a relationship. We can’t stand each other half the time! The only thing we have in common is sex!”

“I think we both know that’s not true,” Freya said, “I bet if I opened your sketchbook half of them would be of Caroline. Also, you were the one that mysteriously called her mother and got her to apologize to Caroline. I still don’t know why that was such a secret.”

“I didn’t like seeing her sad, it’s not fun arguing with her if she’s sad.”

“And she stood up for you with Esther,” Freya reminded him. He had told her about it this morning while Caroline was taking a shower.

“I still can’t believe she did that.”

“I think you two just need to actually talk maybe this started out as just sex but it’s clearly more than that, for both of you,” Freya said.

“That’s not possible I don’t do relationships,” Klaus stubbornly said.

“Well, maybe it’s time for that to change. Because let me tell you Caroline is pretty great. One day someone else is going to take note of that. They might charm her away from you if you don’t get off your ass and actually tell her how you feel.”

“I don’t even know how I feel,” Klaus muttered.

“I think you do, all you need to do is stop lying to yourself,” Freya said.

“We should go inside before they wonder where we are,” Klaus said going inside the loft leaving his sister standing outside.

This was a mess and Freya had a feeling things were going to get even messier.

* * *

Klaus had rejoined the party and Caroline had excitedly introduced him to Tyler, not noticing her roommate’s less than enthusiastic reaction. The group had sat down to eat and sang Happy Birthday to Caroline with a cake and everything. They were trying to figure out what game to play when Lucien remembered something very important.

“You know early on in our friendship in that pivotal night where our groups became one as our dear friends were forced to cohabitate a challenge was thrown. A challenge that has yet to be met,” Lucien said dramatically.

“He is right, there’s still a challenge,” Ivy said.

“I am lost,” Vincent said.

“You and me both,” Tyler joked.

“A year ago an annoying brit and a gorgeous blonde played a game, there was no winner because one party accused the other of shoddy sportsmanship,” Kat explained.

“Basically Caroline and Klaus met once before they learned they would be roommates. Caroline accused Klaus of cheating on a game of Stack Cup,” Rebekah said.

“Someone suggested a rematch and we have yet to get it,” Kat said.

“You suggested the rematch Kat,” Bonnie said with a laugh.

“Oh right!”

“So how about it?” Kol said.

“Well, I’m up for it, unless Klaus just doesn’t want everyone to watch him lose,” Caroline remarked with a smile.

“Don’t think I’m going easy on you because it’s your party Forbes,” Klaus said.

“I would be offended if you did,” Caroline told him.

“I know,” He said with a smirk.

Marcel and Enzo brought a plastic table and put it in the middle of the living room. Rebekah went to go get the pong balls while Kat and Kol filled 1/3 of the cups with beer. There were 11 cups in total, with lucky 12 in the middle of all the cups. Lucky 12 was filled with some concoction of Enzo’s.

“Who else is going to play?” Kol asked.

“I am in,” Kat said.

“Me too,” Bonnie and Rebekah said.

“I’m going to sit this one out, it looks slightly lethal,” Vincent said with a laugh.

“I agree with Vin,” Freya said.

“Okay, then you two are in charge of making sure no one cheats,” Caroline said looking directly at Klaus.

“I can beat you without cheating Caroline,” Klaus said.

“Prove it,” Caroline said staring at him with a smirk.

“Save it for the game guys,” Enzo said laughing.

“I’m guessing you’re in St. John?” Lucien asked.

“You know it, Gerard, Lockwood you in?”

“I think I’ll watch,” Marcel said with a laugh.

“Well I’m definitely in,” Tyler said as Ivy agreed.

So the game was set. As is usual with Stack Cup it’s every man (or woman) for themselves. Of course, alliances are quickly made. The girls seemed to root for the girls, while the guys mostly rooted for the guys. Lucien was the first one to drink when Rebekah stacked his cup. Kat had to drink, and so did Enzo. Then Klaus drank as Bonnie stacked him. Caroline had to drink when Kol stacked hers. She quickly got her revenge and Kol had to drink the next two cups. Tyler with all his athleticness failed to get his ball in the cup soon enough and had to drink.

The cups kept getting stacked until only the one in the middle remained. Klaus had the stacked cups and was trying to get the ball into them. Caroline just had to get her stupid ball into hers at the first try. SUCCESS!

She quickly passed it to Bonnie who tried her hardest to get the ball inside her cup. Klaus knew the time was running out if he didn’t get this damn ball inside this stupid tower he’d most likely lose. Who thought this game was a good idea? Of course in his momentary distraction gave Bonnie enough time to stack his cups. It was game over.

“Yes!” Caroline exclaimed happily, “I remain the champion!”

“Drink up Nik,” Rebekah said, enjoying this a lot more than she probably should.

“Bottoms up,” Klaus said as he drank Enzo’s concoction. It was bloody disgusting.

“St John, what the fuck was that?” Klaus asked once he’d finished.

“A Bartender never reveals his secrets,” Enzo said.

“Well it would seem you were the loser and I was the winner,” Caroline said strutting up to him.

“One day Forbes,” Klaus said with a smirk.

“I really thought you had it there for a second,” Lucien said.

“Not me, I knew he was going to lose from the start,” Marcel laughed as he and Lucien walked away.

“Yeah laugh it up,” Klaus said then Caroline passed him a cup, “what is this?”

“Just trust me,” Caroline said and Klaus took a drink.

“Scotch,” Klaus said with a smile.

“Just the way you like it.”

“Thanks,” Klaus said but Caroline just smiled.

“Join us we’re going to sit on the floor doing absolutely nothing.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Klaus said following Caroline to the tv room where sure enough most of them were just laying on the floor. 

Lucien, Marcel, and Vincent were talking to the left with Ivy leaning on her boyfriend as she talked to Enzo and Rebekah. Kol and Bonnie were next to Rebekah as Caroline sat between Bonnie and Lockwood. Klaus noticed an empty spot between Lucien and Freya and sat down there. Kat was on Freya’s other side. Klaus wondered once again if there was something between Caroline’s friends and his sisters.

“So Tyler have you been back home at all recently?” Bonnie asked.

“I was just there actually,” Tyler said.

“Really?” Caroline asked.

“Mom wanted me to attend one of the multiple town ceremonies,” Tyler said.

“How is your mom doing?” Caroline asked.

“She’s busy being mayor, has a new boyfriend who I got to meet when I was there,”

“Yikes!” Kat said.

“He was actually really nice which surprised me. If my mom’s happy then I’m happy,” Tyler said.

“Speaking of your mother remember how much she hated Caroline?” Kat asked.

“She didn’t hate Caroline,” Tyler said then turned to Caroline, “did she?”

“Oh Ty, _sweet sweet Ty_. Your mother basically despised me.” Caroline said.

“How did I not notice?” Tyler said.

“Because Caroline wasn't outwardly hated, it was all very southern,” Kat said.

“I can’t picture anyone actively hating Caroline,” Freya said.

“Caroline was basically the perfect girlfriend and she was just not amused,” Bonnie said.

“You two dated?” Klaus asked trying to be as nonchalant as possible. By the look Rebekah threw him, he’s not sure he completely managed that.

“For a bit.”

“In Mystic Falls everyone dated everyone, like every single one of my friends, has had sex with one of my siblings,” Kat complained.

“Seriously?” Rebekah asked interested in that turn of events.

“I haven’t!” Enzo said putting his hands up.

“I mean the dating pool was small okay,” Caroline remarked.

“Raise your hand if you have at least made out with a Gilbert,” Katherine said as Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and surprisingly Kol raised their hands.

“Which sibling Kol?” Kat asked.

“Jeremy.”

“Please tell me it wasn’t some threesome with you and Bonnie,” Kat said.

“That would have been hot but no,” Kol said and at Katherine’s confused stare, “Remember that semester I accompanied Bonnie and Caroline to Mystic Falls? We played Spin the Bottle.”

“I can’t believe my baby brother has made out with three of my friends,” Kat complained, “What is is it? Does he have more game than me? Don’t answer that Lockwood,”

“He was good at the tortured loner bit in high school,” Tyler said, “also you literally dated my cousin Mason, Kat,”  

“Brother is worse than cousin,” Kat explained.

“She does have a point there,” Ivy said.

“So yeah, Caroline dated Elena, Tyler dated Jeremy and so did Bonnie. So none of them dated the correct Gilbert which would be me of course,” Katherine said winking at Freya.

“Well, he ended up cheating on me remember?” Bonnie said, it had worked out for the best because Bonnie was with Kol and Jeremy was now with a lovely girl named Anna but it had still sucked. 

“Both my siblings are idiots we know this,” Katherine said.

“Speaking of the bigger idiot do you want to break the news or should I?” Tyler asked.

“Tonight of all nights? This is a party Lockwood,” Kat said.

“Exactly, there’s alcohol and food,” Tyler reminded her.

“Good point,” Kat said and made a motion for him to go on.

“What’s going on?” Caroline asked.

“So I found out something when I was back in Mystic Falls,” Tyler said like he was trying to find the right way to say it.

“Just say whatever it is,” Caroline said.

“Elena and Matt are getting hitched,” Tyler said.

“Well good for them I wish them happiness,” Caroline said to the surprise of her childhood friends.

“You do?” Bonnie asked furrowing her brow.

“Yes I do Bonnie because I can be the better person, also like hello she traded down,” Caroline said with a laugh.

“That’s true, can you believe he asked me to be his best man? Even Jeremy was staring at him like he had 4 eyes,” Tyler said taking a sip of his beer.

“Do you two hate each other or something?” Freya wondered.

“Matt and I were close growing up but we grew apart. Then the Elena and Matt thing happened and I sided with Caroline,” Tyler explained.

“Jeremy says he’s Switzerland,” Kat said.

“The town is very interesting,” Kol said.

“It definitely sounds interesting,” Marcel said.

“I’m not entirely sure I’d like the people,” Klaus said looking at Caroline who gave him a small smile in return. He knew that anyone that hurt Caroline was not someone he was interested in knowing.

The talk about Mystic Falls leads to talking about the group’s childhood. The Mikaelson’s delighted in telling stories about each other. The more embarrassing the story the better it would be, the same with the Mystic Falls group. Then came stories about how Kat, Bonnie, Caroline, and Enzo became friends. Then how Marcel and Klaus met, fought for a while and then realized that together they’d be unstoppable.

At the end came the awkward virginity stories. Everyone had ammo on someone else in the room so it made for a hilarious yet embarrassing at moments conversation. If you got someone to blush, then it was a win for you.

“How many virginities were lost at the Lockwood Bakehouse?” Kat wondered.

“I really don’t want to know,” Tyler joked.

“Did you just say Bakehouse?” Vincent asked.

“Kat thinks she’s extremely clever,” Tyler retorted.

“It makes perfect sense because we were baked in a lot of my memories of that place.”

“ _You_ were baked Kat,” Caroline reminded her.

“So was Jeremy so it wasn’t just me,” Kat replied.

“And to think Bonnie’s dad thought _I_   was the bad influence?” Tyler remarked.

“It’s because you were a jock and from the richest family in town,” Bonnie said.

“Yep that will do it,” Kol said.

“I love how Kol says that as if he didn’t earn his own reputation,” Rebekah said.

“We’re not talking about me Bekah, we’re talking about how we lost our virginities and Caroline was about to spill before Kat interrupted,” Kol pointed out.

“So the basic thing you need to know is that I didn’t want to be a virgin anymore, but I also didn’t want to have sex with just any idiot,” Caroline said and Klaus smiled, “So I asked my childhood friend to do me a solid. I didn’t want to have sex with any of the other idiots in town,”

“Those were her words verbatim by the way,” Tyler joked, “She tried to entice me into having sex with her by calling me an idiot.”

“I said you were less of an idiot than the rest,” Caroline retorted.

“Oh, my bad.”

“Also you were a teenage boy and all teenage boys are idiots,” Caroline said and all the girls cheered and clinked their cups.

* * *

The party had dwindled as they usually do. Everyone had stayed at the Mikaelsons’ Loft that night. Marcel and Lucien had slept in Vincent’s room. Enzo had slept in Rebekah’s room. Tyler, Kol, and Bonnie had stayed in the living room. Ivy and Kat had stayed in Freya’s room. While Klaus and Caroline had slept in the tv room.

When she had woken up however he had been gone already. They all had breakfast together but Caroline hadn’t been able to fully enjoy it as she’d been wondering where Klaus was. She’d gotten home wanting to speak with him but he hadn’t been home. The next few days after that it seemed that they were never home together. When she woke up he’d be gone and he’d be asleep by the time she got home. 

If she didn’t know any better she’d say he was ignoring her. But for the life of her, she couldn’t imagine a reason why. Well, she’d think about it later, right now she needed to go meet Tyler as they had plans to get lunch together. He was waiting at their table smiling down at his phone when she sat down.

“Anything interesting in that thing?” Caroline asked making Tyler jump in surprise.

“Why must you always sneak up on me?”

“Because it’s so much fun?” Caroline said with a smile as she sat down in front of him.

“How are you?” Tyler asked.

“I’m fine, there are some weird things going on but other than that life is good,” Caroline said, not wanting to unload her fears about Klaus just yet. After all, she only just got here.

“That’s good.”

“What about you? What has you all smiley? What’s their name?”

“What makes you think it’s about someone?” Tyler said but Caroline just quirked her eyebrow. She knew the perfect way to get him to spill.

“You leave me no choice,” Caroline mentioned.

“Do your worst,” Tyler joked, he knew what she would do. It was a game Caroline played since they were children, where one person asked a lot of random questions in an effort to get the other to spill. When they were younger Tyler never fell for it, unlike pretty much everyone else.

“Where you from?” Caroline asked.

“Mystic Falls.”

“What did you study?”

“Education.”

“Your mother’s name is?”

“Carol”

“Your first boyfriend?”

“Jeremy.”

“Your current girlfriend?”

“Andie,” Tyler said and then realized he spilled, “fuck, I used to be better at this game.”

“I think it’s your lack of practice,” Caroline said, “so Andie?”

“Andie Starr, she’s in broadcast journalism, we met while I was traveling and it turns out she’s friends with Jenna."

“Cool Aunt Jenna?” Caroline asked, “how old is she?”  
“She’s just four years older than me,” Tyler said.

“Do you like her?”  
“A lot. She’s very different from anyone I’ve dated.”

“Is it long-distance?” Caroline wondered.

“She just got a job as the news anchor in the station here.”

“Does that mean you’re going to be sticking around?” Caroline asked with a smile.

“I’m applying for my masters at the university, I just need to get accepted.”

“You will! I know it! Then I can throw you a welcome party!” Caroline said excitedly.

“If you say so Care,” Tyler said as their food arrived.

They talked about Tyler’s travels and Caroline’s professors. How she’d gotten one of them to change her grade from a C to an A-. Then Caroline brought up a semi-difficult topic.

“Why didn’t you and I work as a couple? Caroline wondered.

“What brought this on?” Tyler asked confused.

“Just humor me please,” Caroline asked.

“We wanted different things Care, as much as we loved each other we weren’t what the other needed.”

“The sex was great though,” Caroline remarked.

“It was the only aspect of our relationship that always worked,” Tyler said with a laugh.

“Things would probably be much simpler if we had worked as a couple,” Caroline retorted.

“You’re just saying that because you think that would have stopped you from having feelings for your roommate,” Tyler said realizing exactly what had brought about the strange relationship conversation and Caroline stuttered.

“I do not have feelings for that asshole, he is arrogant and conceited and thinks he is god’s gift to humanity,” Caroline said, not to mention he was rude and would ignore you for no reason.

“That might fool the man in question but he hasn’t known you since you were five years old Caroline. _I know your tells_ ,” Tyler pointed out.

“I don’t have any tells,” Caroline murmured.

“Yes you do, if you don’t believe me, you can ask Kat and Bonnie about it,” Tyler laughed as Caroline glared. They both knew she wouldn’t do that, as the girls were very likely to agree with Tyler.

“Say I do have tells, what are they?”

“Nice try Forbes, but it actually wasn’t your tells that convinced me. When I saw you with him I thought maybe you had feelings but it wasn’t until something else happened that I realized you were in love with the guy.”

“What was it?”

“I told you Elena and Matt were getting married and you barely reacted. You even said you wished they were happy,”

“I do!”

“Caroline it’s me, I know you. You’re one of the pettiest people I know, and that’s a compliment by the way,” Tyler said.

“So?”

“So you’re telling me you’re 100% okay with your first girlfriend marrying the guy she cheated on you with? A year ago you would be throwing darts at the wedding invite.”

“I’m not going to pine for Elena Gilbert Pierce, I haven’t had feelings for her for years,” Caroline said exasperatedly.

“I’m not saying you do, I know you don’t, after all, I did date you after she did. So it would be like shooting myself in the face in that regard. I’m just saying you no longer have the chip on your shoulder that came from the fallout of that relationship,” Tyler said and Caroline realized he was right.

She didn’t like dwelling on the past so she didn’t like thinking about her ex. She had to admit it had been _a while_ since Elena’s name caused her pain.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Caroline said wanting to be in denial a little bit longer.

“Okay let’s play a little game then,” Tyler said.

“Fine,” Caroline said knowing there was no getting out of it.

“Who was your first friend?”

“Bonnie.”

“What is your mom’s name?”

“Elizabeth.”

“Where did you lose your virginity?”

“Lockwood Lake House.”

“What’s your major?”

“Broadcast Journalism.”

“Who do you see yourself with in the future?”

“Klaus,” Caroline said without thinking and then she saw her friend smirk that infuriating smirk of his.

“Fuck!” Caroline exclaimed.

“I’m guessing it just clicked in your head?” Tyler asked, “the game never lies.”

“…. fuuuck,” Caroline said stretching out the word and running her hand through her hair.

“The game isn’t as fun on the other side is it?”

“Oh shove it, Lockwood,” Caroline said but Tyler just laughed, “what am I going to do?”

“Here’s an idea, you could tell him,” Tyler suggested.

‘Or I could jump barefoot into a pool of legos,” Caroline retorted.

“You’re so dramatic,” Tyler said.

“It’s my bisexual right to be dramatic.”

  
“What’s the worst that could happen?” Tyler asked.

“He laughs in my face, he rejects me and then never lets me forget it,” Caroline muttered.

“Or he could reciprocate.”

“He would never, he doesn’t do relationships,” Caroline said.

“Maybe, but I saw the way he was looking at you, Caroline.”

“How did he look at me?” She asked softly while biting her lip.

“Like you were the sunlight,” Tyler said.

“You really think he might love me back?”

“He would be an idiot not to, but you won’t know until you actually get the courage to ask. Isn’t it better to know for sure instead of wondering?”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Caroline muttered then took out her phone and texted Klaus.

_Hey, there’s a really nice bistro around the corner of the bar. Do you want to go meet there at 6? I have something I need to tell you._

She got a reply about a minute later.

_Okay_

“We’re meeting tonight at 6 at this bistro near the bar I work at,” Caroline said feeling slightly hopefully.

“See, things are looking up!” Tyler said giving her a high five.

“Now I have to get ready for a date,” Caroline groaned but Tyler could tell she was smiling.

  
“Well then let’s finish here so you can go get ready.”

“Not so fast I still want to hear about how you and Andie met, you’d been dodging that question all day but I am on to you.”

“How about I get the check and I’ll tell you the story on the way to your apartment?”

“It’s a deal.”

Two hours later she was arriving at the bistro. She was wearing her most flattering dress and she looked incredible if she did say so herself. This was it. She was going to come clean about _everything._ If he didn’t feel the same way then like Tyler said at least she knew.

She sat down at a table next to the window and she waited. When 20 minutes passed without a word, she texted him to see where he was. She got no response. He was probably caught up in the studio working. He did say he had a big project coming up in one of his classes.

An hour passed and there was still nothing, so she sent him another text. Even the waitresses were looking at her with pitying eyes. _She truly abhorred pity_. She had a bad feeling in her gut but tried to ignore it.

Klaus wouldn’t just stand her up, _right?_ Maybe he got into an accident? Maybe he’d lost track of time. He would walk through that door any minute now and apologize for being late.

When the clock struck 8 she knew there was no denying it anymore. _Klaus Mikaelson had stood her up_.

She paid for her food and left for the bar. She had a shift right now, but afterward, she was going to give him hell when he got home. _No one stands up Caroline Forbes._

* * *

Caroline was near the end of her set when they came in. At least she knew Klaus wasn’t dead or lying in a ditch somewhere so that was good. But that literally is where the good part ended.

She couldn’t believe the nerve of him. First, he stands her up with not even a text-message apology and now he’s here with some redheaded bimbo? Who the fuck does he think he is. _Breathe Caroline_ **,** you just need to get through one last song and then you’re golden.

She looked at what the final song was in her set was, yeah she was definitely not singing that. She’d made the set list earlier today when she’d had the hope of things going well. She was going to invite him to watch her work. Sing romantic songs and do all that mushy crap. Now all she wanted was to go home and cry into a tub of ice cream.

But there was one more song and in the words of the genius that was Freddie Mercury “the show must go on”. She knew exactly what her final song was going to be. There really was a Taylor Swift song for every situation. She told the band about the change of song and they went out for the final song.

She went out there and sang Dear John not quite believing that she was back to singing this song. Once it was over she thanked the crowd and made her way into the back room. She grabbed her things because she knew she’d probably need a quick escape.

Then he walked through that door. She hated that her heart wanted to reach out to him. She was going to ignore her heart because she needed to listen to her head. 

“You rang?” Klaus asked putting up a front.

“What’s your deal, Klaus?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Klaus said playing coy.

“I don’t get you, I really don’t. One minute you’re an asshole and the next you’re actually sweet. You help plan a surprise party but then disappear for part of it. You make me think that maybe things are more than we planned, that maybe it’s not all in my head. But then you pretty much ignore me for a week. When I act like a grown up and tell you we need to talk, you stand me up, and now you pull this bullshit?”

“What are you even talking about?” Klaus asked.

“I waited for you for two hours in that bistro before I had to come here for my shift. Then you bring some random girl to here. Add insult to injury! You just flirted with her in my face!” Caroline exclaimed. She truly didn’t understand what was going on. She just wanted Klaus to tell her it was all a misunderstanding.

“It’s not like we were exclusive Forbes, it was sex, good sex but just that,” Klaus said and regretting it the moment he said it as Caroline’s face just fell. Klaus wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms but it was too late for that.

“It was just a good time right?” Caroline said sardonically. 

“That’s right,” Klaus answered with his hands in his pockets.

“Fuck you Mikaelson,” Caroline said slapping him across the face then storming out the back entrance. Caroline made it to her car and just sat down at the wheel. She didn’t know where to go, she couldn’t go back to her apartment. The last thing she wanted was to see him come home late at night to have sex with some random girl.

She was just going to stop there for a moment and grab a few things she’d need. Then she’d get as far as she could get.

She wasn’t just stupid, she was idiotic, honestly, it was embarrassing. She’s Caroline Forbes she should know better by now. **_She should have known_ **.

Why did she let Tyler talk her into this? She always knew it would end up like this. And yet she still —. She didn’t want to see any Mikaelsons right now, so she would go somewhere where there were no Mikaelsons.

She wiped her tears and just drove to her destination.

* * *

Rebekah walked out of Enzo’s bedroom to find Tyler Lockwood in the kitchen cooking. It was late what was he doing here?

 “What are you doing here?” Rebekah asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that right now?” Tyler asked.

“This is my boyfriend’s apartment.”

“Boyfriend huh?” Tyler asked.

“What?”

“I assumed you two were sleeping together didn’t realize you were together for real,” Tyler said, “you’re not ashamed of him are you?”

“Why would I be ashamed of him? He’s pretty incredible. By far the best boyfriend I’ve had,” Rebekah said, leaving out the part that her previous attempts at relationships were pretty big failures.

“Then why the secrecy?” Tyler asked.

“We’re not being secret, Caroline definitely knows considering she gave me the shovel talk. We hold hands and cuddle in public. We slept in the same room the night of the party. If anyone doesn’t know it’s on them.”

“Wait Caroline gave you the shovel talk? I would have paid good money to see that,” Tyler said.

“You didn’t answer my question, what are you doing here?” Rebekah asked.

“I’m crashing here.”

“Seriously?” Rebekah asked.

“This couch is a pull-out sofa and it’s much more comfortable than Kol and Bonnie’s couch.”

“Are you staying long?” Rebekah asked.

“Want to get rid of me already? You’ve known me for a week.”

“I didn’t mean it like that sorry.”

“I’m kidding,” Tyler said with a smile, “I’m thinking of moving nearby actually, my girlfriend got a job offer in the city’s news station, not to mention all my friends are here so I’ll probably do my masters here too.”

“You’ve got a girlfriend?” Rebekah asked mostly for her brother’s benefit than hers.

“Yeah Andie, we’ve been dating for a few months, she’s absolutely incredible,” Tyler said showing Rebekah a photo of the two of them that he had on his phone.

“Well you will have to bring her over to one of your gatherings I’m sure everyone would love to meet her,” Rebekah said realizing Klaus had absolutely nothing to worry about with this guy.

“So how do you think they’re doing?” Tyler asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Who?”

“Klaus and Caroline, Care told me they had a date tonight.”

“They had a date?” Rebekah asked surprised, this was the first she’d heard of it.

“Well sort of, Caroline was hoping it would be a date. She was going to tell him how she felt and all that. She was slightly terrified of it going sideways but I told her there wasn’t much to worry about. I met the guy and he has a serious case of the heart-eyes. She was supposed to text me to see how it went but I’ve got nothing.”

“Is that why you’re awake at this hour?”

“I was talking to Andie before you came in and I got hungry so I figured I’d make a snack otherwise I wouldn’t be able to sleep. What are you doing up?”

“I came to get a glass of water,” Rebekah said.

“Good night,” Tyler said going towards the living room, Rebekah had a feeling the so-called date probably did not go well _at all._

She went back to Enzo’s room and put her clothes back on. She left her boyfriend a note and made her way out of the apartment.

* * *

When she got to Klaus and Caroline’s apartment she knocked but no one answered. Right now she was thankful that Caroline had made her a key for emergencies — this definitely counted as one.

She walked into a dark room and turned on the lights to find her brother starting at a piece of paper in his hand. 

“Nik?” She asked softly.

“I fucked up Bekah, big time,” He muttered.

“What happened?”

“I got a text saying that she was going to tell me something. I thought it meant she was going to break things off for good. I got scared, I lashed out the best way I knew.”

“What did you do?”

“I pulled a Niklaus Mikaelson original, I thought I could hurt her before she hurt me so that’s what I did,” Klaus said.

“You stood her up didn’t you?”

“Then showed up at the bar with a random redhead.”

“Please tell me you didn’t make out in front of her.”

“I didn’t but there was flirting involved,” Klaus said.

“What happened afterward?” Rebekah asked.

“She sang Taylor Swift then we argued, I might have fibbed then she slapped me and stormed off. It took me about 15 minutes to realize I couldn’t leave things like that but I got here too late. The suitcase she keeps in the closet is gone, so is the frame with her mom on one side and her friends on the other, I assume she’s taken some of her clothes, her study materials are gone and so is Mr. Lizard,” Klaus said, he wasn’t stupid — he knew what it meant that she’d taken those things with her, “and she left this note.”

**_You win, I’m out  - Caroline_ **

“Win what?” Rebekah asked wanting to know if it had some secret meeting.

“When we agreed to live together we basically said that if we couldn’t live together one of us would move out at the end of the semester,” Klaus said.

“You really love making things harder for yourself don’t you?”

“That’s the last thing I need from you right now Rebekah.”

“Too fucking bad because I’m not going to coddle you right now. You fucked up big time and you don’t even know it. That’s the part that kills me,” Rebekah said throwing her hands up.

“Now you’re talking in riddles.”

“Why did you think she was going to break things off with you, I thought you said you didn’t have a relationship,” She retorted.

“I thought she was going to say we needed to go back to just being roommates.”

“But why?” Rebekah basically shouted.

“I overhead Bonnie and Kat talking at the party.”

“Did they say Caroline was going to end things.”

“They were talking about how Caroline was clearly in love, I didn’t stay to hear the rest but I assume they were talking about Tyler.”

Rebekah just stared at him incredulously. How was it that a man as intelligent as her brother could be such an outrageous _imbecile_? Then there was a knock at the door and Rebekah opened it to let Kol inside.

“You know what it’s like getting up at 2 am because your girlfriend is worried about her best friend? She’s clearly not here, we called Kat and she doesn’t know where Caroline is. I called Enzo and she’s not there either so what did you do Nik? Because Caroline doesn’t pull a runner very often,” Kol said ranting.

“Klaus fucked up and pushed Caroline away in his typical manner, I can give you details later but if you don’t mind, I was roasting him first and I’ve been here longer so wait your turn,” Rebekah told her brother.

“Fine by me,” Kol said sitting down on the couch.

“Where was I? Oh right, you are an even bigger idiot than I thought holy shit,” Rebekah muttered, “I didn’t know a level of idiocy such as yours could be reached.”

“Thanks,” Klaus muttered from his place in the ground as Rebekah paced around the room.

“I’m being serious, you know where I came from right now?” Rebekah asked.

“I didn’t think to ask,” Klaus said as Kol scoffed.

“Shocker,” Rebekah said but Klaus just shrugged, “I was at my boyfriend’s apartment. You know who is sleeping in Enzo’s couch?”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”

“Tyler Lockwood himself and you know what we talked about? About how he had convinced Caroline to go for it. That she should just tell the guy she likes how she feels because he obviously feels the same way. Then we talked about his girlfriend and he even showed me a photo of the two of them together.”

“What?” Klaus murmured.

“The person Caroline has feelings for is you, _you outrageous dumbass_ , literally anyone with eyes can see that except you apparently. It was never Tyler they were talking about _it was you._ ”

“I hate to interrupt this roast because you’re doing a lovely job Beks, but am I supposed to understand that Caroline had feelings for _Tyler?”_

“They were very close! And they dated! How was I meant to know those old feelings wouldn’t come back,” Klaus argued, although even he could tell the argument was slightly flimsy.

“Because feelings were never there in the first place, and like Rebekah said YOU HAVE EYES!” Kol exclaimed, “the reason they’re so close is that they have been friends since basically the dawn of the dinosaurs. Not to mention the fact that they bonded over the fact that they were both dumped for a Donovan sibling. Yes, they tried to date, it was about a month after the bullshit with Elena went down. You didn’t know Caroline back then, she was a different person. She was extremely hurt by everything that happened. She was a bit like you actually. She and Tyler tried the dating thing. And you know what they found out?”

“What?”

“They weren’t romantically compatible. They loved each other but the love was friendship rather than romantic. They wanted different things in life and it just didn’t work. The relationship lasted like 6 months then they went back to being friends,” Kol explained, he’d been there for all of that so it wasn’t something anyone had told him. He’d lived it. 

“Tell me something Nik, since you and Caroline started your whatever it was, have you slept with anyone else?” Rebekah asked.

“I’ve been busy,” Klaus said ignoring his siblings’ knowing look.

“Nik I’m being serious.”

“Okay fine, no I haven’t but you knew that already."

“I had a suspicion,” Rebekah admitted, “You love her Nik.”

“How can I? I don’t know even know what that’s like,” Klaus said his view of love had always been skewed. Why would anyone give someone else the power to hurt them?

“Take it from me Nik, I know what I’m talking about. Love is terrifying and it’s painful. Sometimes it’s the worst pain you’ve ever felt. We put ourselves out there knowing our hearts might get broken, and if we’re going by my standards, 9 out of 10 times they do.”

“You’re not really selling me on this you know?” Klaus said.

“Yeah, but when you find that 1 time it works? It’s the most wonderful feeling in the world. You feel like you can walk on water. You’re terrified of giving someone power over you and I get that. I understand where it comes from. But love is not a weakness, it’s a strength,” Rebekah told him.

“Yes you give someone the power to hurt you but they’re also giving you the power to hurt them. It’s give and take. Because when you’re in a good relationship you’re meant to be equals. You complement each other in the best ways. Thanks to Bonnie I take things more seriously and thanks to me Bonnie can loosen up from time to time. I’m not going to sit here and preach about relationships being easy. Because they’re fucking not. They’re bloody difficult at times.” Kol said giving his brother another perspective, “Bonnie and I grew up in very different ways so living together has been a challenge. We might argue and fight about washing the dishes or the best way to fold towels but at the end of the day what matters is we love each other. If we have an argument most of the time we sit down and we actually talk about it. We don’t let misunderstandings cloud our judgment.”

Klaus looked at his hands when Kol said that last line. He had seriously mucked things up.

“Rebekah and I can sit here all day and say mass but you’re the one that has to decide in the end. You can still make things right, it would take some serious groveling but you can do it. Provided you can put your ego aside while you do it. But I’ll tell you again what I told you when you two moved in together. If you make a decision stick to it because Caroline doesn’t deserve to be left hanging,” Kol said as he got a text message.

“What is it?” Rebekah asked.

“Kat knows where Caroline is,” Kol mentioned, “and no Nik I won’t tell you where she is. Right now Caroline needs time to unload. Because you hurt her, you really did. Just know she’s safe. You need to decide what you’re going to do next, the ball is in your court,” Kol said then turned to Rebekah, “I’ll give you a ride to Enzo’s apartment.”

“Thanks,” Rebekah said, it was late (or rather it was early) and she needed to go back to sleep.

The siblings left and Klaus was left alone with the mess of his own creation. Wondering how he was going to fix it all.

* * *

It had been a week since Caroline had arrived at Ivy’s apartment with tears on her face carrying a plush dinosaur and a suitcase. She knew no one would think to look for her there. She’d told her friends where she was but she hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone. She’d told Ivy what happened the night she’d arrived but they hadn’t talked about it since then. 

Caroline would go to class and come back to the apartment. She’d called sick from work all week but she knew Meredith would understand.

It was Saturday which meant she didn’t have class. It also meant she could wallow all she wanted. It wasn’t even noon yet but she was eating mint chocolate chip ice cream in front of the television. She couldn’t even watch Galavant because now it made her think of him, she can’t believe he ruined her favorite show.

She had tried watching a romantic comedy but ended up screaming at the television so Ivy had said none were allowed. Better for her, the last thing she wanted to see were people in love. People in love were the worst. Maybe she should watch Game of Thrones, there was a lot more death than love in Thrones. She could just rewatch the Red Wedding. 

That’s how Bonnie and Kat found her later, crying over Robb Stark and the Red Wedding while eating ice cream.

“Oh honey this is masochistic even for you,” Kat said.

“Well, I can’t watch Galavant because he ruined it, and I can’t watch romantic movies. Every movie and show has romance! Even animated ones!”

“So you figured the Red Wedding was a nice alternative?” Bonnie asked.

“It’s gruesome and not romantic at all,” Caroline explained.

“Have you eaten anything other than ice cream?” Kat asked.

“She hasn’t,” Ivy interjected.

“I’m wallowing,” Caroline said.

“What happened?” Bonnie asked and so Caroline put down the ice cream and told her friends everything that had happened. From the talk with Tyler to the fight with Klaus.

“I’m just such a dumbass, I can’t believe I actually thought for one second that he had feelings for me,” Caroline said.

“I’m sorry Care, men are the worst,” Kat said sitting down next to her friend.

“I really thought this time would be different. I can’t believe I read the situation so wrong? How come the people I want never want me? I’m inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing. I try so hard, and I’m never the one,” Caroline said as the tears started coming down her cheeks.

“You’re not an idiot or a dumbass Caroline,” Bonnie said hugging her friend and putting a comforting hand on her back.

“I hate him, I hate him so much. And the worst part is that if I had him in front of me right now I don’t know if I’d punch him or kiss him. Because I miss him and I don’t want to miss him. I miss his stupid paint-stained jeans, and the dumb jokes he loved making that he thought _were so hilarious_ but were really _not_. I want to hate him and tell him to go to hell,” Caroline exclaimed.

“You love him,” Ivy said softly.

“I got so used to him, he infiltrated every part of my life. With the exception of Ivy and Tyler all my friends are dating his siblings, he was there at my work watching me sing, he was at home cooking or drawing on that damn sketchpad of his. He’s at the library trying to make me crack up and start laughing. I close my eyes and I see him criticizing my television shows while I’d bother him about his music taste,” Caroline ranted wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Have you talked to him? Maybe ask for an explanation?” Bonnie asked, she hadn’t bothered Kol about it because she didn’t want to put him in a tough spot but she knew there had to be more to this. Klaus was in love with her best friend, _she knew he was_. She was never wrong about these things

“The explanation is that he’s a dick,” Kat murmured.

“Kat, that’s not helping,” Ivy reminded her.

“I’ve only left the apartment to go to class. I haven’t even gone to work,” Caroline told them.  
‘Well that stops now, you’re going to go out and live your life like you normally do, no more wallowing,” Bonnie said.

“I just texted Meredith that you will be showing up for your shift tonight and you’re going to look incredible,” Kat said giving her back her phone.

“If you’re not ready to see Klaus you don’t have to, we can help you clear out your apartment,” Ivy offered.

“I love you guys,” Caroline said hugging her friends. She truly was lucky to have incredible friends like these.

* * *

Klaus had been wracking his brain to come up with a way to make things up to Caroline but he kept coming up short. It had been a week and all he wanted was to see her. He was sure that he— if he did see her right now she would slam the door in his face. Not that he wouldn’t deserve it. 

He couldn’t believe he let his own stupidity ruin the best thing in his life. Because Caroline was the best thing in his life. He hadn’t realized how intertwined she was in every aspect of his life until she was no longer there. Yes, he missed the sex but he missed everything else as well. He missed the way she would hum whenever she was working or how she’d tease him about his work habits.

He missed the way her pink streaks would fall on her face whenever she was focused on something. The animated way she’d describe her favorite characters every time she introduced him to a new show. Most of the time he didn’t even pay attention to them, but he loved watching how invested she got.

He was miserable, he knew it. Which made everyone else miserable as well. Lucien and Marcel had tried to cheer him up but it didn’t work. He hadn’t stepped foot in the bar and he was sure his siblings were avoiding him. Rebekah and Kol were definitely still angry at him while Freya would give him sad looks.

He was giving Freya a wide berth considering she had finally hooked up with Katherine. Which meant she was always over at his sisters’ place. He was man enough to admit that the idea of running into Katherine Pierce scared the shit out of him. So he had mostly stayed home surrounded by memories of Caroline. Kol had been right, _he was pathetic._

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and even though he knew it probably wasn’t the case — he wished it was Caroline. He opened the door and while it wasn’t Caroline, the person on the other side was no less shocking. 

It was someone he’d only seen in photographs, his biological father Ansel.

“Hey, can I come in?” Ansel asked as Klaus moved aside to let him through. He was extremely confused as to what the man was doing there.

“What are you doing here?” Klaus asked.

“Did I come at a bad time?” Ansel asked noticing the apartment was in a bit of disarray.

“About 24 years too late,” Klaus muttered grabbing a glass of scotch.

“I guess I deserve that,” Ansel said.

“Did you know?” Klaus asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer. Because if he had known and hadn’t looked him up it would mean his father hadn’t cared. That his father had left him to grow up with a monster.

“I found out when I read the tabloid, a friend of mine told me they saw my photo in the tabloid. I was surprised because last I checked I hadn’t been involved in any scandal. Then I saw it and I knew.”

“So you found out at the same time I did?” Klaus asked, and for some reason, that answer actually gave him peace. Ansel hadn’t abandoned him he just hadn’t known he existed.

“It seems that way,” Ansel said.

“If you had known?” Klaus asked and they both knew what he was asking. If he had known would he have done anything? Would it have changed anything?

“I would have confronted Esther earlier that’s for sure. I would have tried to get to know you, not sure if Mikael would have let me get close but I would have tried.” Ansel said truthfully.

“What are you doing here Ansel?” Klaus asked again sitting down at one of the stools in the counter. It was higher than the couch Ansel was sitting on, so it made him feel slightly better.

“I wanted to meet you, but I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to meet me. Then this blonde tornado tracked me down and told me that if I didn’t make a move to meet you I’d regret it my whole life. She said that it was on me to come here because you wouldn’t do it. She told me you were curious about what I was like but you feared I’d reject you so you wouldn’t make a move. The ball was in my court,” Ansel explained remembering the day she’d shown up at his office. She had charmed her way past his security guards, his secretary and had been waiting for him at his office when he’d returned from lunch.

“Caroline,” Klaus muttered, because who else would do such a thing.

“The Blonde with pink streaks in her hair?” Ansel asked.

“Yeah that’s her alright, she was my roommate,” Klaus said.

“I’m guessing there’s more to that story,” Ansel said, “but I haven’t heard the right to hear it and that’s alright.”

“Did you really just want to meet me? No ulterior motives?” Klaus wondered after a moment of silence. He hated how vulnerable how sounded. He hated being vulnerable.

“I did, _I do_. I just was afraid you weren’t interested in meeting me and I didn’t want to disrupt your life like that,” Ansel admitted.

“Did you love my mother?” Klaus wondered.

“I wish I could tell you that I did. The truth is that I was very fond of her, we were good friends growing up. We grew apart after school, then one day we saw each other again at a party. We were reminiscing and emotional. Things escalated from there and she was gone the next morning. I’m sure I could have loved her if I had more time but as it stands there was only a fondness there. Now it’s mixed in with anger and betrayal,” Ansel admitted maintaining eye contact with Klaus throughout, figuring that this time honesty was the best policy.

“I haven’t talked to her since the truth came out, well unless you count the time when she told me what the articles said were true and she gave me your name. I remember she wanted to pretend that everything was okay and nothing had changed. Like my entire life hadn’t changed in a matter of moments” Klaus said taking a gulp of his drink and shaking his head.

“I’m sorry,” Ansel said and Klaus could tell he really meant it.

“It’s the Esther Mikaelson way, appearance first, family second,” Klaus muttered.

“It might be her way but that doesn’t mean you deserved it,” Ansel pointed out.

“Yeah well we can’t change the past can we?” Klaus said, if they could Klaus would take back his actions from last week. He’d go on that date and he’d tell Caroline how he felt.

“Thinking about the girl? Caroline?” Ansel asked as if he was testing the waters.

“I messed up badly and now I’m afraid she’ll never forgive me,” Klaus admitted.

“She crossed two states to go talk to some man she doesn’t know about the son he’s never met and convinced him to get off his ass and do something. While at the same time semi-threatening to hurt him if he hurt said, son. I might not be an expert but that sounds like love to me. When we’re in love we can always forgive,” Ansel said, “but first we must _ask_ for forgiveness.”

“She threatened you?” Klaus said quirking his brow slightly amused.

“Not in so many words but the intent was clear like I said she’s a hurricane,” Ansel said with a laugh.

“That she is,” Klaus agreed, “she told off Esther too.”

“Not many are brave enough to do that,” Ansel said.

“No they are not,” Klaus said.

“The question is, are you brave enough to ask forgiveness?” Ansel said as he got up, headed to where Klaus was sitting and gave him a piece of paper, “I see you’ve got a lot on your mind so we can do this another time, you set the time and place, here’s my number. Call me anytime.”

Then he headed towards the door.

“Ansel?”  
“Yes, Klaus?”

“ I can’t promise you anything. But I do want to give this a chance?”

“I’d like that."

“Can we take it day by day?” Klaus wondered, feeling like a little kid once more.

“Day by day is fine by me, it’s definitely more than I expected,” Ansel said, “good luck with your girl.”

“Thanks,” Klaus said as his father left out the door.

Klaus could feel like a weight was lifted from him. He hadn’t realized he’d needed this confrontation until now. Now all he needed was to get his head out of his ass and actually do something. If he wanted Caroline back he had to fight for her.  

* * *

Caroline had decided to switch things up a bit. She knew she wasn’t in the mood to sing a cheery song or anything of the sort so she’d focus on ballads. She’d placed a chair in the middle of the stage for this next performance. 

Normally this was a fast-paced song but she had slowed it down. It fit the mood of the night better that way. Certain Taylor Swift songs worked better as acoustic versions anyway.

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

While looking at the repertoire she realized this was a song she needed to sing. The way she expressed her emotions was through music and she had a lot of things she needed to let out.

  _And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

There was a small tear on her cheek but it was gone as soon as it made its appearance. She paid it no mind and just let the music guide her.

Her eyes were closed during parts of her performance so she didn’t notice when Klaus made his way into the bar. As much as he wanted to stay and listen to her, he had something he needed to do. Kol could only distract Enzo for so long after all. 

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

It pained Klaus that she thought that was all she was. Even if he knew he had no one to blame for that but himself. He looked at her one more time before making his way out of the bar again. 

Caroline finished her set and walked backstage. She was ready to go back to the apartment as he was exhausted. That’s when she noticed it. Right next to her bag there were two long-stemmed roses two of them were a vibrant and beautiful red while the other was a gorgeous deep pink.

**_Fucking Mikaelson_ **

She didn’t know when he’d placed them here or if he’d gotten someone to do it for him. Their friends loved to meddle after all. Caroline picked them up and realized they were tied together with a ribbon. Attached to the ribbon was an address.

Damn her curiosity.

* * *

Klaus was pacing around wondering if this crazy plan of his would work. Maybe he should have gone simpler and just groveled until she forgave him. He was still planning to grovel either way but maybe it would have been easier on his wallet. 

But he’d wanted Caroline to know he was making an actual effort. He heard the tell-tale sign of her heels heading toward the door. It was go time. She walked inside and she looked as beautiful as ever, and she was holding the roses he had left backstage.

“You came,” Klaus said.

“You knew I would.”

“I figured your curiosity would get the better of you, yes,” Klaus said with a soft smile, then handed her a bouquet of purple hyacinths.

“Hyacinths?” Caroline asked.

“I’ve been told by reliable sources that they’re great apology flowers,” Klaus said, aka Rebekah had told him which were the flowers he should get.

“And the roses?” Caroline asked.

“The roses have their own meaning which I’m sure you know, plus I needed something to entice you to come here,” Klaus said scratching at his ear.

Caroline wanted to smile at the expression on his face but remembered she was still mad at him. She put the flowers on the counter and then turned to face Klaus. 

“Well I’m here, wherever here is,” Caroline said before crossing her arms.

“It’s my new apartment, or rather _our new apartment_ , if you’re interested,” Klaus said.

“This is **typical** , you fuck up and think you can make it all better by buying an apartment?” Caroline said shaking her head with a tight-lipped smile on her face.

“Well not quite,” Klaus said, “I haven’t bought it yet, right now it’s more of a symbol.”

“A symbol for what?” Caroline asked.

“Our future?” Klaus said, saying the words Caroline always wanted to hear. Was he really thinking about their future? _No Caroline, **stay strong.**_

“What future? As I recall we didn’t have an exclusive relationship,” Caroline mocked throwing his words in his face, enjoying the wince that appeared on his face.

“Not my finest moment.”

“Gee, you think? Finally something we agree on,” Caroline said sardonically.

“I fucked up big time Caroline I know that. Hell, I knew that the moment you stormed out the door. I’m an idiot and a walking disaster. I misunderstood things and rather than asking you about it, I came up with my own conclusions. Which is never a good thing considering my mind tends to go for the negativity.”

“I thought things were pretty damn clear,” Caroline said.

“I thought you were going to end our arrangement and say you were in love with Tyler,” Klaus admitted.

“How?” Caroline said after a minute of trying to find the right word to say.

“It’s been explained to me how wrong I was,” Klaus said.

“Tyler really?” Caroline wondered.

“I'm dumb and anxious! In my mind, it made more sense that you had feelings for him than thinking you could reciprocate my feelings.”

“Why?”

“You’re beautiful, you’re strong, you’re full of light. I could never attempt to be good enough for you. It scared me to think that someone like you could fall for someone like me. So I did what I usually do, I sabotaged things before I got hurt,” Klaus said

“Don’t give me that too good for me bullshit, I’m not too good for you. I’m perfect for you and you are for me, or we were before you decided we weren’t enough,” Caroline exclaimed.

“I am sorry Caroline, I am so so sorry. If you give me the chance I’ll spend every day making it up to you,” Klaus said.

“I don’t know, don’t you think this is too much? It’s too hard,” Caroline said, “Maybe I don’t want that, maybe I want something simple.”

“Simple would bore you, Caroline. You love the fact that I push your buttons. You push me to be better and I push you to leave your comfort zone. Of course, it’s going to be bloody difficult love, _have you met us?_ We both believe we’re always right and we’re stubborn as all hell. We also have a shitload of issues that color our worldview. You’re optimistic and I’m pessimistic. You believe in the good of the world while I think the majority of humans are kind of garbage. I spend half my time wanting to fight you and the other half wanting to kiss you,” Klaus said with the corners of his mouth rising.

“You and I? We’re the same, Caroline. We want the same things. We’re still going to argue and butt in where we’re not called.”

“Like you calling my mother?” Caroline interjected.

“You finally found out?”

“She finally spilled the beans, why didn’t you tell me?” Caroline asked.

“Because I didn’t do it for praise. I did it because you were sad and I don’t like seeing you sad,” Klaus said.

“You should know since we’re hashing things out that I talked to Ansel,” Caroline admitted.

“I know, he came to see me at the apartment,” Klaus said.

“Did you two have a nice chat?” Caroline asked forgetting for a minute that she was still angry at him.

“We did, I talked to my father Caroline and that was all thanks to you,” Klaus said.

“It was nothing.”  
“It wasn’t nothing, it was everything,” Klaus said then put his hand through his hair, ”And I repaid you by breaking your heart.”

“You hurt me so much Klaus,” Caroline said as her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears.

“I know darling I know, and I can’t promise you I’ll never be a wanker again, but I can promise you I won’t go off the handle. I promise I’ll spend every day we’re together making sure you know how cherished you are,” Klaus said resting his forehead against hers.

“If we do this you know this means you will actually have to talk about your feelings right?” Caroline asked.

“If talking about my feelings is what gets you to forgive me, then I will talk about my feelings. Because I love you, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes. I think a part of loved you from the start. Like you said we’re perfect for each other, frankly, I don’t think anyone else could stand us,” Klaus said raising one eyebrow earning a laugh from Caroline.

“You might be right about that last part,” Caroline said.

“So what do you say, Forbes? Do you forgive this dumbass for hurting you?” Klaus pleaded.

“You do drive a hard bargain.”  
“I’ve had practice, you see this absolutely maddening woman became my roommate and definitely sharpened my tongue in more ways than one.”

“Tell me more about this woman of yours,” Caroline said putting her arms around his neck.

“She drives me absolutely bonkers. She’s one of the most stubborn, talented and incredible people I’ve ever met. I can’t imagine fighting with anyone else, I love her more than words can say,” Klaus said softly staring at her deeply.

“Well, she loves you too, even if she wants to punch you half the time.”

“That does sound like her,” Klaus joked as he reached down to kiss her. Unlike most of their kisses which were fast-paced and hurried. They took their time to put every emotion they had into that kiss. Their hearts beating fast as they pulled each other closer. They pulled apart with their eyes smiling.

“So about the apartment?” Caroline said looking around and noticing how large it was.

“Yes?”

“It is a beautiful apartment and I’d hate for it to go to waste.”

“It would be a shame really,” Klaus said putting his arm around her neck and she leaned into his chest, “It has two floors one could host my studio and your office, along with a theater room, on the top floor we could have our room, a living room and a guest room for whenever our friends stay over.”

“It has a big kitchen and dining room as well,” Caroline said as she walked through the apartment.

“The balcony has a great view.”

“The apartment we live in is technically university property so we’d have to move out at the end of next semester,” Caroline reminded him.

“This apartment is still close by to the bar and close to where our friends live but far enough that they can’t unexpectedly show up in the mornings,” Klaus said.

“That does sound nice,” Caroline said, “but we should stay where we are right now and move in here when we graduate.”

“I like that plan, that way we don’t have to go through the process of moving twice in a semester.”

“Moving can be such a hassle,” Caroline said.

“That’s true. So you want it?” Klaus asked.

“I want it all,” Caroline said giving him a small kiss.

“Does this mean you’ll come home now?” Klaus asked, referring to their university apartment as home.

“Home, I like the sound of that.”

“So do I,” Klaus said.

“Take me home Mikaelson."

“It would be my pleasure Forbes,” Klaus said as Caroline grabbed her flowers and they walked hand in hand out of the apartment building.

They were together and together they could handle anything. After all, _**home is wherever I’m you.**_  

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with this fic because of some personal stuff that happened in the last week but I finished it in time. So that's a relief.
> 
> Fun fact: Lockwood Bakehouse was actually a typo and then I realized it was definitely something Kat would say.
> 
> And the Claudia/Klaus thing comes from the fact that I have an aunt named Claudia whose nickname is Klaus (which was so bizarre when Klaus came on the show btw)


End file.
